Nicotine
by LadyBlackA7X
Summary: ***ALERTA SPOILER*** Tres años después de la muerte de Sherlock Holmes, John Watson está perdido en su propia espiral de autodestrucción. Mientras, el supuestamente fallecido detective le observa desde lejos, deseando poder ser más de un recuerdo y poder curar su sufrimiento. Aunque su anónima vigilancia dejará de serlo dentro de poco.
1. Chapter 1

- John W. -

Adicto. Así habían denominado cientos de veces a Sherlock Holmes y él también se había denominado así. Sherlock había sido un completo adicto a la nicotina, incapaz de pasar sin sus parches, pues ya no podía mantener el hábito de fumar. Eso era lo que le había dicho la primera ocasión en la que le encontró tumbado en el sofá, con tres de esos parches colocados en el brazo. Pero aquella no era la única nicotina de Sherlock: era adicto al peligro, al trabajo, a los asesinos, los psicópatas y al parecer a hacer sufrir a John también. Incontables veces había corrido tras él, le había salvado, había sufrido por él pensando que le perdería. Y al final le había perdido.

Fue entonces, cuando le vio caer desde aquél último piso, cuando observó como su delgado cuerpo, más frágil que nunca, se estrellaba contra el suelo, robándole toda su vida, todos los años que le quedaban, todas las aventuras, los casos, las discusiones y las reconciliaciones. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Sherlock era su nicotina. Le necesitaba para vivir, a pesar de que le hacía daño. Cuanto más tomaba de él más necesitaba, era un adicto a aquellos ojos azules, a aquella boca resuelta, a aquellos alocados rizos, a aquél severo y animado rostro que describía a la perfección la extraña personalidad de su añorado autodenominado sociópata con muchas habilidades.

Le echaba de menos. Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo. Le añoraba, añoraba sus frases llenas de arrogancia, de prepotencia al ser consciente de ser mucho más inteligente que la mayoría, y su perplejidad al darse cuenta de lo ignorante que era en algunas cosas. Y los momentos en que se daba cuenta de ello, en los que John sabía algo que para él era desconocido, esa manera en la que fruncía el ceño y le daba la espalda, indignado como un niño de cinco años al que no le conceden el dulce de su capricho. En esos momentos siempre había sentido ganas de abrazarlo, de protegerle contra las crueldades del mundo y decirle que esas cosas no importaban, que el siempre sería especial, que siempre sería el mejor. Pero jamás lo había hecho, porque su relación no era así, porque aunque eran mejores amigos jamás había llegado a haber esa confianza, porque el máximo contacto que habían tenido nunca era cuando se habían dado la mano al verse esposados. Aquel potente latido en su pecho, aquella electricidad en sus dedos, aquél último capítulo de la vida del asombroso Sherlock Holmes.

Aún no le entraba en la cabeza, no podía asimilar que de verdad se había ido para siempre, pero lo que de verdad no era capaz de creer eran sus palabras. "Soy un impostor." "Yo cree a Moriarty." No. John sabía que aquello no era cierto, nunca dudó de Sherlock Holmes, su Sherlock Holmes. Y eso se lo repetía a si mismo una y otra vez, cada noche sentado frente a la misma barra de bar, frente a la misma jarra de cerveza, que a medida que pasaban las horas mutaba de pinta a vaso de Whisky, a chupito de tequila y a vómito en el lavabo. Estaba perdido en una espiral de autodestrucción de la que no podía salir. Se imaginaba a si a los adictos cuando no tenían dinero para seguir costeándose su vicio: perdidos, desesperados, inconscientes y a la vez mas conscientes que nunca. Deseando morir y a la vez sin atreverse a ello. Pero sobretodo, anhelando recuperar aquello que tanto ansían.

Ya había llegado casi al final del ciclo que vivía cada noche en esos bares. Tenía el chupito de tequila delante de él, pero no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para tomarlo entre sus dedos. Le pesaban los párpados, muchísimo, y sentía un hormigueo nada alentador en brazos y piernas. Si se le retorcía el estómago sabría que había llegado al límite pero aún… Ugh, no. Ahí estaba. Genial, en medio de su análisis diario, en medio del repaso de sus últimos recuerdos, había llegado la náusea que marcaba el final de esa noche. Un final que cada vez llegaba más pronto. Su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo, lo había maltratado hasta tal punto que había decidido dejar de soportar la tortura. Su cuerpo prefería morir, pero su mente seguía añorando la vida, la oportunidad de descubrir la verdad de lo que pasó en esa azotea.

Pero en ese momento la azotea había pasado a un segundo plano. Estaba eclipsada por la necesidad de llegar hasta el baño, que parecía estar a una distancia inalcanzable, a pesar de que no habría más de un par de metros hasta allí. En fin, al menos había que intentarlo.

Apoyó las manos en la barra del bar y tras unos cuantos intentos consiguió levantarse del taburete. El primer paso estaba, ahora el segundo: caminar. Tuvo que frotarse los ojos para poder enfocar un poco, aunque realmente no funcionó, pero a pesar de todo se forzó a si mismo a dar un paso adelante. Mala idea. Nada más su pie izquierdo se arrastró sobre el suelo, su mejilla dio de lleno contra este. Tardó unos segundos en ser consciente del desastroso golpe que se había dado, y aún un par más en notar que tenía algo de sangre en los labios. Y para colmo no podía moverse. Genial John Watson, habías caído lo más bajo que se podía. Todo el local le miraba, pero nadie se dignaba a ayudarle. Viva la humanidad.

Entonces, unos brazos le sujetaron por las axilas y le levantaron del suelo. Quien le levantó era más delgado que él, por lo que le costó hacerlo, pero aun así le sujetó y le llevó al ansiado cuarto de baño. Se quedó ahí mientras John vomitaba toda aquella noche para poder volver a empezar a la mañana siguiente. Cuando su estómago quedó vacío, alzó la vista, pero lo único que vio fue el reflejo de una silueta en el espejo y un par de brillantes ojos azules que desaparecieron al instante. Su corazón dio un vuelvo. "Sherlock" pensó, "Tiene que haber sido él, seguro". Intentó levantarse, intentó perseguirle, descubrir si de verdad era él, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Su maldito cuerpo, aún débil y embriagado había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones justo en ese momento. Soltó una maldición mientras propinaba un fuerte puñetazo a la taza en la que seguía apoyado. No le importó magullarse los nudillos, lo único que le importaba era que había dejado escapar a su adicción, su nicotina.

No fue hasta pasados unos minutos de insistente forcejeo consigo mismo que recordó que Sherlock estaba muerto. _Muerto._ Jamás había sonado tan definitivo como en ese momento. Era el final, el jodido final. Estaba sólo y humillado, tirado en un baño público sin poder levantarse. Y llorando. Lloraba como un niño pequeño, lloraba sin remedio, sin poder parar. Lloró hasta ahogarse, hasta que no fue capaz ni de sollozar y sus lágrimas caían en silencio empapando su sucio jersey. Todo había acabado. Había tardado 3 años en darse cuenta, pero ahora lo sabía. Todo había terminado, era el final del libro. No iba a haber secuela. Fin.

- Sherlock H.-

Tres años eran los que llevaba observándole. Siempre desde cerca, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que él no le viese. En tres años no había dejado de preocuparse por él, porque estuviese bien, porque continuase su vida sin su presencia. Pero John no lo había conseguido y Sherlock siempre se había culpado por ello. No hizo falta ni una semana para que se diese cuenta de que se había convertido en su obsesión. Cada día iba al mismo bar, bebía y bebía hasta desfallecer, después regresaba a casa, vomitaba, dormía y todo volvía a empezar. Y lo más frustrante de todo era que no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, solo observar. Aquello era lo que más le dolía, la impotencia. Siempre había sido capaz de hacer todo lo que se proponía, siempre había ganado cada juego que había jugado. Siempre… Hasta ese día. John había decidido no hacerle caso, había decidido seguir creyendo en él a pesar de sus palabras. Estúpido John Watson… Le conocía demasiado. Más que ninguna otra persona. Más de lo que nadie le conocería nunca.

Pero ahí no terminaba todo. Perseguirle había pasado de ser una mera preocupación a una completa obsesión. No podía pasar un dia sin verle al menos por un par de minutos. Era una necesidad, una adicción. Dios, John se había convertido en su adicción, una completamente inalcanzable. Había llegado al punto de necesitar parches de nicotina para calmar la enfermiza necesidad que tenía de él. Era irónico como una droga le servía para contrarrestar la otra, pero nunca tenía suficiente. Nunca se calmaría, no hasta que volviese a estar a su lado.

A pesar de todo siempre se había mantenido fuerte. En esos tres años jamás había reducido menos de cinco metros la distancia que les separaba. Había sido extremadamente cuidadoso con eso y las únicas veces que había incumplido la regla habían sido cuando tenía la certeza de que John estaba completamente dormido y no se despertaría si entraba a su cuarto, tan pequeño que era imposible mantener la distancia establecida. Pero todo el sistema se fue directamente a la mierda aquella noche. Tres años eran demasiados y ver colapsar a John de esa manera frente a sus ojos, verle hundirse sin remedio, sin que nadie hiciese nada por él había sido demasiado. Ya había soportado bastante, necesitaba una pequeña dosis de él, un pequeño contacto, lo suficiente como para aguantar un poco más, solo un poco más…

Subiendo la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba puesta, ocultando su nariz y boca tras un tosco pañuelo palestino, caminando de forma amortiguada gracias a las zapatillas deportivas, se acercó a él. Era alguien completamente nuevo, completamente distinto a lo que John conocía, en ese estado no sería capaz de reconocerle, no sería un riesgo tan grande. Por eso se atrevió a hacerlo, por eso sacó las fuerzas para levantarle del suelo, limpiar la sangre de sus labios con la manga de su sudadera a falta de algo más y llevarle hasta el cuarto de baño. Abrazó su cintura para mantenerle en el sitio y sujetó su frente mientras vomitaba. Cuidó de él. Pero sabía que él no recordaría esos pequeños detalles, que en su mente solo habría la sombra de un desconocido de buen corazón que se había tomado la molestia de arrastrarle hasta ahí.

Pero ser una sombra era suficiente para Sherlock, por eso huyó antes de que pudiera verle. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sentado sobre un cubo de basura bajo la ventana del mminúsculo apartamento en el que ahora vivía John. Simplemente contaba con un cuarto que hacía las veces de sala, dormitorio y cocina y un baño. Nada más. Era deprimente, demasiado deprimente hasta para él. Y además aun no había llegado. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo? Normalmente no tardaba más de 10 minutos en salir del bar tras el final de la ronda y llegar al pisucho en un taxi. Pero ya se había pasado media hora. Algo iba mal, algo iba definitivamente mal…

Nerviosamente sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de su sudadera y con dedos temblorosos logró tomar su último cigarrillo y llevárselo a los labios. el mechero no funcionó hasta el quinto intento, pero finalmente tuvo la nicotina que tanto ansiaba, que tanto le calmaba que… Que ya no servía para nada. Suspiró y miró el cigarrillo como si fuese una muestra de un laboratorio, sujetándolo entre el pulgar y el índice. Estuvo a punto de tirarlo, pero no lo hizo. Puede que no fuese tan efectivo como John, pero confiaba en el efecto placebo. Al menos por el momento.

Entonces el ansiado taxi se detuvo frente a la puerta y un tambaleante John Watson salió de él haciendo eses. Tras un desastroso camino hasta la puerta, finalmente llegó al edificio. Sherlock había saltado del cubo y le observaba atento, olvidándose por completo del cigarro que se consumía lentamente en su mano. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse y separar el ruido de la calle del de los pasos de John dentro del destartalado edificio y saber cuándo había llegado a su microapartamento en el segundo piso. Tardó más de lo normal, pero finalmente llegó. Escuchó el portazo y a él desplomarse sobre la cama. Pasarían unas cuantas horas hasta que se despertase con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un intenso arrepentimiento que se desvanecería con el primer café de la mañana.

Sherlock no comprendía por qué John seguía levantándose temprano y tomando café si hacía tres años que había dejado el trabajo. Ahora dependía por completo de su pensión del ejército y su hermana Harry. Esa era la prueba definitiva de que estaba en el límite. Y Sherlock quería salvarle, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin ponerle en peligro. Pues el juego de Moriarty aún no había acabado, lo sabía. Puede que estuviese muerto, pero estaba loco. Y los locos eran los mejores rivales y los más peligrosos. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida, pero no la de John. Aunque en ocasiones había llegado a pensar que habría sido más piadoso dejarle morir que permitirle continuar con una vida como esa. En esos momentos se apagaba el cigarrillo sobre la piel y volvía a la realidad: John no debía morir. No iba a morir. Y esa vez no necesitó una nueva quemadura en el antebrazo para tenerlo claro.

Cuando hubo pasado cerca de media hora desde que John había entrado en el apartamento, se elevó por entre cubos de basura, cajas y salientes hasta llegar al alfeizar de la ventana del dormitorio. Y se sentó allí a observar. Le vio despatarrado sobre la cama, la ropa manchada, solo uno de los zapatos quitados, el pelo demasiado largo y barba descuidada de varios días. Era un verdadero desastre y el mayor bajón se había dado en las últimas semanas. Estaba al borde del colapso y aquello iba matando lentamente a Sherlock. Sabía que era su culpa y siempre lo sabía, pero acercarse a él solo lo heriría más…

Pero ya no era capaz de quedarse más tiempo con los brazos cruzados. Aquél inofensivo contacto no había sido tan inofensivo después de todo, pues había terminado con toda su determinación. Estaba perdido, había vuelto a caer en su adicción y ya no iba a poder salir.

Sin importarle nada, abrió la ventana y se coló en la habitación, silencioso como un gato. Al principio se mantuvo a los pies de la cama, igual que todas las noches que la tentación había podido con él, pero esa vez fue a más. No podía mantenerse alejado por más tiempo. Así que caminó hasta él, le tomó con delicadeza y le tumbó bien sobre el colchón. Después desabrochó su destrozada camisa y se la quitó como pudo sin despertarle. Libre de ella, hizo lo mismo con el zapato que quedaba y después le cubrió con la sábana y la manta. Se merecía al menos una noche de verdadero descanso. Una larga noche que no sería interrumpida por ningún molesto despertador, así que aquel molesto compañero salió volando por la ventana rumbo a los cubos de basura que ahora eran el segundo hogar de Sherlock.

Se sentó de nuevo en la ventana, observándole, imaginando como habría sido la vida de John si jamás le hubiera conocido: se habría casado, habría tenido hijos, seguramente un niño y una niña. Cada domingo habría ido a ver jugar a su pequeño al fútbol y por otro lado, una vez al mes, iría a los recitales de baile de su hija. Su esposa le cuidaría, evitaría que tuviese el aspecto que lucía en ese momento. Sherlock le había destrozado la vida. Solo hacía falta ver la de kilos que había perdido, parecía alguien completamente distinto. No era el John Watson que conoció en Barts. Y puede que jamás volviese a serlo.


	2. Chapter 2

- John W.-

Un ángel de la guarda... Al parecer el cielo se había apiadado de él y le había mandado un ángel guardián en forma de inquietante encapuchado. Ya era la segunda vez que le veía esa noche, la primera fue en el bar, era el tipo que le había arrastrado hasta el cuarto de baño, la segunda fue en su apartamento. Ahí estaba, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, observándole con ojos felinos. John sabía que había sido aquel tipo el que le había metido en la cama, el que le había velado. También sabía que debería asustarse, llamar a la policía, pero no lo hizo. No iba a hacerlo. Principalmente porque el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado para moverse. Pero también porque una parte de él le decía que podía confiar en aquél siniestro ángel guardián.

Al parecer el encapuchado no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto, sino seguramente se habría ido al instante, igual que pasó en el baño del bar cuando alzó la vista para verle. No quería que le descubriese. Parecía un superheroe o algo parecido. John no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que tenía a su propio superheroe, como un Iron Man o un Batman privado. Quizás mas Batman que Iron Man, después de todo iba de negro.

Lo siguiente que John recordaba era despertarse en su cama a la tarde siguiente, casi al anochecer. Su piso seguía tan desastroso como siempre, pero el se sentía diferente, más renovado. Aún así siguió costándole levantarse de la cama, pero era obvio después de lo machacado que tenía el cuerpo.

Hizo un pequeño trato consigo mismo: ya que el desconocido se había molestado en ayudarle la noche anterior no iba a dejar que su trabajo fuese en vano. Se duchó, se afeitó, se puso la única ropa limpia que tenía y fue a la nevera en busca de un pequeño premio para su castigado estomago.

Entonces él volvió a su mente. Sherlock, cabezota como siempre, diciéndole que no necesitaba comer, que se trataba de algo irrelevante, innecesario. Era irónico que ahora el que tuviese que ser obligado a comer algo fuese él. Dios... Como le echaba de menos. Añoraba hasta esos momentos suyos en los que le desesperaba a sobremanera, pero es que su vida ahora resultaba demasiado aburrida, demasiado plana sin él. Le necesitaba. Su exasperante droga, Sherlock Holmes.

Finalmente se dignó a comer un sandwich empaquetado que llevaría allí desde a saber cuando junto a un vaso de agua. Por poco lo vomita, pero logró reprimir la arcada, lo que era todo un progreso, la verdad. ¿Podría progresar? ¿De verdad podría seguir adelante sin él? ¿Sin Sherlock? Sherlock... Cada vez que le recordaba le dolía el pecho, le oprimía impidiéndole respirar y sólo conocía una solución para ello.

-Necesito una copa.

Para las 7 de la tarde ya estaba sentado en la misma barra de bar con su cerveza delante. La iba a costar salir de esa rutina. Por un momento había conseguido la determinación para abandonarla gracias a aquel desconocido, pero en el instante en que había recordado a Sherlock todo se fue directamente a la mierda. Dios, ¿como era capaz de desesperarle tanto, de seguir influenciandole, desde la tumba?

Pero eran aquellos pensamientos, los de Sherlock muerto, los que mas le afectaban, los que mas intentaba alejar y los que antes regresaban a su cabeza. Y junto a ellos el rostro de Jim Moriarty. Lo odiaba. Nunca había odiado nadie hasta tal punto y la furia que le invadía en esos momentos le era completamente desconocida. Ni siquiera había sentido ese tipo de adrenalina en la guerra.

Y no era capaz de controlarla.

Le veía en todas partes, cada vez que se giraba, en cada lugar, con aquella estúpida sonrisa suya, con sus profundos ojos negros, tan diferentes a los de Sherlock, mirandole, riéndose de él, de su desgracia.

Le vio allí, en el bar, tras la barra, en el espejo junto a las botellas de vodka. No lo pudo evitar; cogió su jarra de cerveza y la lanzó directamente contra su cara. El estrepito de los cristales rotos le hizo volver a la realidad. El local se había quedado en silencio, todos le miraban. Acababa de lanzar un vaso contra un espejo y este se había roto junto a las finas baldas que sujetaban decenas de botellas. Perfecto John Watson, te habías convertido en un completo desequilibrado mental.

Un momento después estaba tirado en la calle, con la cartera vacia y sin abrigo. Era lo único que habían podido sacar de él en compesación por los destrozos y, la verdad, era un verdadero milagro que le hubiesen dejado conservar los pantalones.

Por supuesto tenía la entrada a ese local prohibida para los restos, pero habría mas bares en la ciudad en los que le sirviesen alcohol sin importar cuantas copas llevase encima ya.

- Sherlock H.-

Era un imbécil. John Watson era un imbécil sin remedio y aun así él no era capaz de abandonarle, no sabiendo que todo aquello era culpa suya, no sabiendo que su mejor amigo, el único que había tenido jamás, se estaba destruyendo a si mismo por una mentira. Su mentira. Jamás se había sentido tan culpable por nada como lo hacía por ello. Había arruinado la vida a la única persona que había soportado todo de él, todo lo malo que tenía, todas sus rabietas de niño pequeño, sus malas costumbres, su asocialidad, sus experimentos, su falta de educación, su secretismo… Quizás si que merecía haber muerto al caer desde esa azotea en Barts, pero de haberlo hecho ahora no tendría la oportunidad de arreglar todo ese mal que había causado. Aunque aún hubiese peligro, aunque la gente de Moriarty aún pudiese estar rondando por ahí, salvaría a John. Sherlock no era un héroe, no era un ángel, pero seguía estando de su lado.

Por eso se había quedado sentado toda la noche en los cubos de basura al pie de su ventana, rogando por la aparición de algún cigarrillo para calmarle, pero obviamente aquello no sucedió. Llegó un punto en el que empezó a morderse las uñas inconscientemente, solo para tener algo que hacer, solo para no caer en la desesperación y en la tentación de volver a subir, a atravesar la ventana y a meterse en la cama con John, a abrazarle y no volver a abandonarle jamás.

Pero aguantó. Ni siquiera supo cómo lo hizo, pero logró soportar toda la noche y prácticamente todo el día sin verle, hasta que John salió de la puerta. Lucía bien: afeitado, ropa limpia y tenía la comisura de los labios algo sucia, lo que significaba que había comido algo. No pudo evitar sonreír, quizás no estuviese tan cerca del colapso como había imaginado…

Le siguió, pero no hizo falta ni doblar dos calles para saber a dónde se dirigía: al bar. El cambio solo había sido momentáneo, seguía en aquella espiral de odio y autodestrucción. Pero aquél día las cosas fueron a peor: le echaron del local. John había lanzado una copa con toda su furia tras la barra y Sherlock no tardó en darse cuenta de por qué: los recuerdos le atormentaban. Moriarty seguía metido en su cabeza y le hacía perder el control.

Rápidamente salió tras él, encontrándose a un lamentable John Watson tirado en la puerta del local, sin su abrigo, sin su cartera, solo con la poca ropa limpia que le quedaba y la palma de la mano llena de cortes causados al apoyarse en la barra en la que habían caído cristales del vaso y el espejo. Sherlock soltó una palabrota por lo bajo antes de quitarse su cazadora, quedando solo con la sudadera, y dejarla caer encima de él, tapándole el rostro.

Sabía que John seguía lo suficientemente mareado como para no molestarse en apartar la cazadora, sino que seguiría ahí, mirando al vacío, mientras un impaciente Sherlock Holmes le quitaba los cristales de la mano como podía y después envolvía la herida con un pañuelo de tela que había sacado del bolsillo de John. Siempre llevaba uno.

Una vez terminó se levantó y se fue calle abajo. John no se iba a molestar en seguirlo, simplemente se pondría la chaqueta y se iría a otro bar mientras tenía algo nuevo en qué pensar: ¿quién narices era el tipo que le cuidaba?

Al menos eso era mejor que que siguiese dándole vueltas a lo que pasó tres años atrás…

- Mycroft H.-

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Sherlock, su hermano menor, había saltado desde la azotea de Barts al parecer por propia voluntad. No fue hasta unos meses después de ello que John Watson se había presentado en el Club Diógenes para contarle la última llamada del menor de los Holmes, lo que en ella decía, y para recalcar que él no creía nada de ello. Que él seguía creyendo ciegamente en Sherlock, en todo lo que le había visto hacer, en todo lo que había compartido con él desde el primer día que le conoció en el laboratorio de Barts. Y también dejó bastante claro que le cargaba a él gran parte de la culpa. El honorable Mycroft Holmes, una de las personas más importantes para la estabilidad de Inglaterra, no sólo no había sido capaz de proteger a su hermano pequeño, sino que además se lo había puesto en bandeja de plata a su mayor enemigo.

El Hombre de Hielo, así era como le había llamado Moriarty, y sin embargo no podía haber estado más equivocado. La culpa le había ido devorando desde aquella última vez que vio a John Watson. Cada día pensaba en qué habría pasado si hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada, cada noche se la pasaba en vela con la imagen del duro rostro de su hermano, un chico mucho más frágil de lo que aparentaba. Desde fuera ambos Holmes parecían seres no humanos, máquinas sin sentimientos, incapaz de saber lo que es el amor, la decepción, el dolor, el necesitar proteger a alguien, pero no era así. Mycroft amaba a su hermano pequeño igual que todo hermano mayor y sabía que Sherlock no se había suicidado por propia voluntad, sino que había sido ese sentimiento de protección el que le había llevado a ello. Protección hacia John Watson. Eran incontables las veces en las que habían negado que tuviesen una relación, pero también eran incontables las veces en las que se habían protegido el uno al otro. John había matado por Sherlock y Sherlock había muerto por John. Ambos hermanos Holmes habían descubierto que tenían un corazón latiendo demasiado tarde.

Aquella noche salió con Harry, su amigo que tenía el "placer" de trabajar en el Palacio de Buckingham, bajo las órdenes directas de su Majestad. Había ocasiones en las que ambos necesitaban evadirse de sus respectivas obligaciones, y esa noche era una de ellas. Los recuerdos estaban atormentando a Mycroft más de lo normal y Harry… Bueno, no había mucho más que decir, bastaba con mencionar que trabajaba para la Familia Real para comprenderlo.

Decidieron encontrarse en un elegante local del centro de Londres. La entrada no era exclusiva, pero simplemente con ver el porte y elegancia del local la mayoría del mundo se echaba atrás antes siquiera de acercarse a la puerta, por lo que podían gozar de una mínima intimidad para tratar sus problemas, a pesar de que Mycroft jamás comentaba nada sobre la muerte de Sherlock. Ni sobre él mismo. Se limitaba a sentarse ahí, a escuchar todo aquello que Harry tenía que decir, era lo único que necesitaba para poder silenciar su ruidosa mente por unos instantes, para callar la culpa a base de problemas ajenos y alcohol, aunque sabía que nada más volviese a cruzar la puerta del local todos volverían a él con muchísima más fuerza que antes.

No había tenido siquiera el valor para asistir al entierro de su hermano tres años atrás, no había encontrado la valentía para mirar a los ojos a la dichosa Señora Hudson, que parecía la segunda madre de Sherlock, pero sobretodo no había sido capaz de enfrentarse a la acusadora mirada de John Watson, no hasta que apareció en su oasis de paz para perturbarle para siempre. Y sabía que John tenía razones para odiarle, no le culpaba por ello, simplemente había tenido la esperanza de que el dolor en vez de fuerza para enfrentarle le hubiese hundido lo suficiente como para que le hubiese dejado en paz. Tenía que haberlo visto venir… Lo que había habido entre su hermano y el Doctor Watson había sido demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso como para que el exmilitar se hubiese quedado de brazos cruzados.

Aún así no había vuelto a verle hasta esa noche.

******- Mycroft… - borracho. John Watson estaba en uno de los locales más snob de la ciudad completamente borracho - Tú… hijo de la gran puta, tú me robaste a Sherlock.**


	3. Chapter 3

- John W.-

Mycroft Holmes. No podía haberse encontrado con otra persona, con cualquier otro ser humano de los miles que viven en Londres, no. Tenía que ver a Mycroft Holmes, sentado tranquilamente frente a un vaso de Whisky de malta, perfectamente arreglado con su traje de tres piezas, sus zapatos italianos, su apurado afeitado… Sencillamente perfecto, como si no hubiese sucedido nada, como si la muerte de Sherlock no hubiese significado nada para él. No podía soportar tanta indiferencia por parte del hombre que había empujado a Sherlock al suicidio, sentía la ira hervir dentro de él empujada por el alcohol.

Antes de darse cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía, le agarró de la solapa de su magnífico y caro traje, le alzó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y le dio un potente puñetazo en su maldita nariz de caballero inglés.

Vio a Mycroft dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, tapándose con una mano el rostro y mirándole perplejo. Pero no hizo nada, no buscó devolverle el golpe ni tampoco protegerse. Y John estaba lo suficientemente bebido como para no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y simplemente le dio otro puñetazo, esta vez en la mandíbula, haciéndole retroceder de nuevo. El mayor se tropezó con una de las mesas bajas del local y cayó de espaldas junto a un montón de cristalería cara. El local enmudeció. Y antes de que pudiese seguir desahogandose con el imbécil del hermano mayor de Sherlock, alguien le sujetó con fuerza los brazos, inmovilizándole, impidiéndole que avanzase por mucho que lo intentase. John forcejeó, buscando librarse de su cárcel, pero no podía. Aquel hombre sabía exactamente cómo sujetarle, cómo reducirle. Tenía las de perder.

Terminó rindiéndose. Dejó de insistir y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sollozando. El tipo que había estado sujetándole se alejó de él para ir hacia Mycroft, ayudándole a levantarse y poniéndole un pañuelo en la nariz que sangraba incontrolablemente por culpa del acertado golpe que le había dado el exmilitar. Pero a John todo aquello le daba igual. Ahora estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, llorando, incapaz de moverse de allí. No podía controlarse, ahora no. Todos aquellos sentimientos que había estado guardando por tres años, el dolor, la ira, la decepción, la tristeza… Todo estaba saliendo en aquél instante, imposible de reprimir. Era un potente río de emociones que no se detendría.

Oyó bullicio a su alrededor, sintió a gente moverse junto a él, agarrarle, pero al final todos se alejaban de él, aunque le seguían mirando. Todos observaban al violento y zafio borracho que, aparentemente sin razón alguna, había agarrado a uno de los más respetables clientes del lugar y le había golpeado sin que el otro tuviese siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse. Pero finalmente hubo alguien que se agachó frente a él, que le puso una mano en el hombro y le empezó a susurrar con voz calmada.

- John… - dijo - John, mirame.

John alzó la vista y vio a Mycroft delante de él. Tenía el rostro manchado de sangre y magullado, pero no se sentía culpable. Realmente tenía ganas de golpearle de nuevo solo por intentar hacerse el amable con él.

Mycroft y el tipo que estaba con él le levantaron y le llevaron fuera del local, allí le metieron en un taxi y le dieron unas cuantas libras. De alguna manera se sentía como algo entre un mendigo y una prostituta. Imposible más humillación. Bueno, realmente no. Aquel taxi le llevó nada menos que al 221B de Baker Street. Tenía suficiente dinero para pedirle al taxista que le llevase a su apartamento, que le alejase de ahí lo antes posible, pero no lo hizo. Se bajó allí y caminó hasta la puerta, pero no pudo avanzar más. Se plantó frente a la entrada, mirando el brillante número que tanto había llegado a significar para él una vez. 221 B. Su hogar, su verdadero hogar, el que compartió una vez con Sherlock y al que había sido incapaz de regresar por el pánico a su simple recuerdo. Pero a pesar de todo su recuerdo había seguido atormentándole, cada día y cada noche. No había podido dejar ir a Sherlock y jamás podría hacerlo.

Suspiró. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado para él, demasiados sentimientos para un solo día. No podía más, le dolía el pecho, más que nunca y le aterrorizaba que su corazón se resquebrajase y se rompiese en miles de minúsculos pedazos, imposibles de volver a reunir. No poder recomponerse jamás, no poder volver nunca a lo que una vez fue.

Se giró, dispuesto a irse a su minúsculo apartamento, a intentar terminar aquella horrible noche de una vez por todas. Pero no pudo. Pues ahí estaban aquellos magníficos ojos grises, verdes y azules, aquel alocado cabello oscuro y rizado, aquella pálida y fina piel… Sherlock.

Parpadeó un par de veces, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían. No podía ser posible, se dijo, Sherlock está muerto. Pero los muertos no hablaban.

- Hola, John.

Su voz. Era la misma voz que recordaba, igual de profunda, de inteligente y a la vez desesperante solo por el recuerdo de todas sus prepotentes palabras. Pero aun así amaba aquella voz y necesitaba al hombre al que pertenecía. Un hombre que había visto caer desde una azotea tres años atrás, al que había creído muerto, que había destrozado su vida, hundiéndole en la más plena de las miserias. Le había engañado, y ahí estaba, de pie frente a él, mirándole, sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada.

Le odiaba.

Caminó hacia él, lleno de furia, y el inteligentísimo detective asesor no tardó en deducir lo que se avecinaba. Lo vio en sus ojos, en la forma en que dio un paso atrás, pero no se cubrió el rostro cuando John le dio el primer golpe en la mejilla izquierda. Ni el segundo. Ni los siguientes. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo golpeandole, pero si cuando se detuvo. Cuando sus propios nudillos estaban magullados, cuando las lágrimas le impedían siquiera distinguir si lo que tenía delante era el verdadero Sherlock o una alucinación de su perturbada mente, cuando los dos estuvieron tirados en el suelo incapaces de moverse, de sostenerse sobre sus piernas. Cuando su voz resonó de nuevo en sus oídos, con una ternura de la que siempre creyó incapaz a Sherlock.

- John...

Sus brazos le rodearon. A pesar de la paliza que acababa de darle, el le abrazó, le sostuvo contra su pecho, una mano en su nuca y la otra en su espalda, aferrándole con fuerza, como si tuviese miedo de que se fuese a ir, de perderle; pero a la vez había delicadeza en su agarre, como si por sujetarle demasiado fuerte pudiese romperle. Lo que era bastante probable teniendo en cuenta su estado, la verdad.

Sintió como Sherlock ocultaba el rostro en su cuello. Estaba temblando. Entonces algo húmedo rozó su piel y lo supo: lloraba. Sherlock Holmes, el hombre sin sentimientos, estaba llorando. John llevó una mano hacia su cabello, aun confundido, pero en cuando acarició aquellos familiares rizos supo que de verdad era él. De verdad era Sherlock, _su _Sherlock.

Siguió acariciándole, despacio, esperando a que dejase de llorar, aunque el mismo era incapaz de detener las lágrimas que descendían a toda velocidad por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre la sudadera del menor. ¿Desde cuando llevaba sudaderas? La verdad es que no importaba, lo único que era relevante, como el diría, en ese momento era que había vuelto. Que volvían a estar juntos. Pero aún así John no iba a perdonarle por esos tres años, jamás lo haría. No podía.

- Sherlock H.-

Apenas podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos: John había golpeado a Mycroft. Haciendo eso te exponías a la mayor de las penas, además de que su hermano mayor tenía a todo un ejército de personas dispuestas a asesinar solo con que él chasquease los dedos. Pero en lugar de ello, Mycroft ayudó a John a levantarse y le llevó a un taxi. Ni amenazas, ni insultos, ni golpearle de vuelta. Sherlock no podía creerlo. ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas en los tres últimos años? Bueno, más bien, la cosas habían cambiado por lo sucedido tres años atrás. Jamás pensó que su muerte pudiese influenciar de esa manera a su hermano. No parecía él, no era el Mycroft que recordaba, no del todo.

Aún así no quiso quedarse a comprobar que era lo siguiente que haría su dramático hermano, sino que tomó otro taxi y siguió a John. Sabía que su hermano no conocía la nueva dirección del exmilitar, pero deseaba estar equivocado y que no le hubiese llevado a donde pensaba que iría. Y de nuevo acertó, maldita su inteligencia…

Allí estaba John, de pie frente al 221B de Baker Street y él era incapaz siquiera de bajar del taxi. Estaba deseando hacerlo, correr hacia John, abrazarle, pedirle perdón. Pero aquello no era propio de él, sabía que no podría, ni su cuerpo ni su mente estaban hechas para aquello y así debía ser. Tenía que mantenerse alejado, como siempre. Cinco metros. No podía volver a saltarse la regla, porque si lo hacía podían pasar dos cosas: o se destruiría o destruiría a John. Y aunque lo sabía, no quería admitir cuál le daba más pánico de las dos.

Pero antes de tomar conciencia de lo que hacía, abandonó el coche y se plantó tras él. Simplemente le miró, observó su espalda, su cabello, sus manos destrozadas. John estaba destruyéndose y todo por su culpa. No sabía como arreglarlo, no podía volver atrás.

Entonces se giró. Sherlock no huyó, no esa vez. Decidió que iba a enfrentarse a él pues quizás eso fuese lo que necesitaba. Saber que estaba vivo, quizás eso evitaría que se rompiese.

Tal y como supuso, fue hacia él. Sabía qué iba a hacer, pero aun así su cuerpo no obedeció a su mente y retrocedió. Solo un paso. Tras el primer golpe no volvió a moverse, no intentó cubrirse la cara, pero a cada puñetazo que recibía un recuerdo se iba haciendo más y más claro en su mente. "Hay alguien que te quiere. Si tuviese que golpearte evitaría la nariz y la boca." La Mujer tenía razón, John estaba evitando golpearle la nariz y la boca a pesar de que estaba guiado por la ira. No quería herirle, no seriamente, solo hacerle entender, hacerle sufrir lo mismo que había sufrido él y Sherlock lo entendía y lo quería. Sabía que merecía ese castigo y lo aceptaba. Lo aceptaba sólo por John.

Cayó de espaldas al suelo y John cayó frente a él, aún pegándole, pero sin fuerza. Apenas sentía los golpes de sus destrozadas manos. Tenía los nudillos amoratados, la mano que se había cortado volvía a sangrar y las lágrimas caían por su rostro de forma incontrolable. Por un momento pensó que lloraba por las heridas, pero luego recordó que había sido soldado. Un militar no lloraría por algo así, ¿entonces por qué?

Sólo era una suposición, pero él había vivido el dolor del corazón, las lágrimas que salían aunque no tuvieses ninguna verdadera herida. Lo vivió instantes antes de fingir su muerte y ahora lo veía en John: los ojos hinchados, la mandíbula apretada, la figura encorvada, el dolor en el pecho.

No pudo resistirlo, no pudo aguantar más la distancia y lo abrazó, lo abrazó con fuerza, temiéndo el volver a perderlo, temiendo que alguno de los hombres de Moriarty aún rondase por ahí, dispuesto a hacerle daño, pero el no lo permitiría, no dejaría que John sufriese más, pues había pasado por suficiente dolor para toda una vida.

Ocultó el rostro en el cuello del mayor y respiró. Ahí estaba, el familiar olor de John, aquél suavizante de marca blanca que usaba siempre, el gel de ducha de olor indefinido, la piel de John… Lo había echado de menos, muchísimo, y antes de darse cuenta el mismo volvió a llorar. Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, pero no tenía frío, no lo comprendía. No hasta que sintió las cálidas manos de John posarse sobre él. Entonces el temblor se detuvo, dando paso a una increíble calma. Por primera vez se sentía tranquilo.

No se molestó en estar pendiente de cuánto tiempo se mantuvieron así, era irrelevante. Sólo se separó de él cuando las lágrimas se agotaron para poder mirarle a los ojos.

- John, yo…

- ¿Como lo hiciste? - su voz sonaba rota, dolida - Mejor dicho, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste pensar que estabas muerto?

Sherlock tragó. Había llegado el odiado momento de las explicaciones. No entraba en sus planes tener que revelarlo todo tan pronto, realmente no había esperado ni siquiera tener que revelarlo, pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que contarselo, sólo a John. Sólo por ser John.

Sin responder se levantó, sujetando a su mejor amigo para que hiciese lo mismo. Sin soltarse de su cazadora, tiró de él y abrió aquella puerta que había permanecido tanto tiempo cerrada para ellos. John le siguió sin preguntar, igual que siempre había hecho, pero esta vez notaba la duda en sus pasos. No podía culparle, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a desconfiar de Sherlock. Y Sherlock sabía que quizás jamás pudiese recuperar esa confianza.

Entraron en su antiguo apartamento. Estaba vacío, la Señora Hudson se había desecho de todo, solo se conservaba el mobiliario.

Guió a John hacia uno de los sillones y le hizo sentarse en él, pero en lugar de ir hasta el otro asiento se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado. Ahora que había vuelto a acercarse no era capaz de alejarse de nuevo, no podía dejarle, no tan pronto.

- Tenía que protegerte - comenzó en un susurro - si no saltaba no podía garantizar tu seguridad, así que simplemente lo hice.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que John habló, totalmente desconcertado.

- ¿Mi seguridad? Sherlock, ¿qué pasó en esa azotea?

Fue entonces cuando el detective se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando la pernera del pantalón de John. Dios… Era como un niño pequeño, incapaz de alejarse de su madre, pero era realmente lo que le sucedía. Necesitaba tanto a John, se había vuelto tan adicto a él que cualquier mínimo contacto era suficiente para calmar el dolor que sentía.

- Irrelevante. Lo que importa es que estás con vida y yo tengo que volver a desaparecer.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, John estaba en el suelo frente a él, agarrándole por el cuello de la sudadera y con el rostro a apenas un par de centímetros del suyo. Había furia en sus ojos, ocultando un sentimiento más profundo, algo que fue incapaz de ver.

******- No, Sherlock. No vas a volver a hacerme esto.**


	4. Chapter 4

- Mycroft H.-

Tenía lo que se merecía. Nunca había sido compasivo, al igual que su hermano pequeño jamás había permitido que sus sentimientos interfirieran con su día a día. Cuando Irene Adler le dijo cómo le llamaba Moriarty, El Hombre de Hielo, supo que acertó de lleno. Nunca había sentido remordimientos por nada, siempre había mantenido la sangre fría en todas sus acciones sin dejar que le afectase ninguno de sus actos. Nunca hasta que su hermano pequeño había saltado desde la azotea de Barts. Aún seguía culpandose por aquello y siempre lo haría. John Watson tenía razón, había sido él quien le había empujado desde aquel tejado. Le había traicionado y no se lo perdonaría jamás. Pero como siempre, no mostraba aquellos sentimientos, sino que se mantenía frío e indiferente, concentrado sólo en su trabajo, pues no tenía nada más. Inglaterra dependía de él y él dependía de Inglaterra.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba en esa historia. Cierto que su hermano nunca había sido alguien con estabilidad emocional, pero John Watson había proporcionado algo de equilibrio a su vida. Además de que se quería demasiado a si mismo como para suicidarse. Tenía que haber una muy buena razón para que saltase y no había que ser un lince para ver que Moriarty le había amenazado, seguramente con hacer daño al Dr. Watson. Y esa había sido su perdición. El desarrollar un vínculo con alguien le había traído de vuelta al mundo y también le había apartado de él para siempre.

Aún así no conseguía asimilar un Sherlock muerto, no. Había algo más tras esa historia, algo por desenterrar. Su hermanito pequeño no se habría ido dejando tantos cabos sueltos. Algo debería haber que aún no había visto, pero tenía paciencia. Sabía que aún faltaba un acto más de aquella obra dramática en la que se habían convertido sus vidas.

Después todo, se sentía responsable del Dr. Watson después de haberle robado así a Sherlock, así que, inconforme con la nariz rota y haberle llevado de vuelta a casa, decidió echar un vistazo al 221B de Baker Street. Era cierto que John ya no vivía allí, sino que residía en un apestoso apartamento en el que apenas había sitio y mucho menos higiene. Pero estaba claro que no iba a enviarle de vuelta a ese desastroso lugar, le vendrían mucho mejor los cuidados de la dichosa Señora Hudson. Mycroft nunca llegó a soportarla, pero sabía de sobra el aprecio que le tenían su hermano y el doctor, así que era algo con lo que lidiar.

Fue ese inconformismo el que le llevó a activar de nuevo las cámaras del piso en el que una vez residió su hermano menor para comprobar que John seguía bien. Bueno, todo lo bien que podía estar…

Una vez tomó su botella de Whisky y su vaso con hielo del cajón de su escritorio, los colocó sobre la mesa y encendió su ordenador portátil. Era la primera vez en tres años que activaba aquel antiguo mecanismo de vigilancia y necesitaría un poco de "ayuda" para pasar esa noche. Por eso llenó el vaso mientras la imagen cargaba. Se lo llevó a los labios, dispuesto a tomarlo de un solo trago, pero el vaso resbaló de sus manos, estrellándose en el suelo, nada más la imagen apareció en pantalla.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Tenía que ser alguna grabación antigua o algo parecido, porque aquello era imposible. Pero pronto comprendió que lo que estaba viendo era en directo: no sólo la fecha y hora de la grabación lo confirmaban, sino que las ropas que llevaba Sherlock, el aspecto de John, el estado del piso… Todo era completamente distinto a como había sido en los días en los que su hermano aún vivía.

Dejó escapar una irracional carcajada al darse cuenta de lo irónico que era pensar en los días en los que Sherlock aún seguía vivo cuando lo estaba viendo, mejor que nunca, en aquella pantalla. Estaba tirado en el suelo, de rodillas frente a un John Watson que le sujetaba de la sudadera, una prenda con la que jamás pensó ver a su hermanito, seguramente amenazándole por alguna razón. No le culpaba, la verdad. Después de todo por lo que el doctor había pasado encontrar al causante de toda su desgracia debía haberle enfurecido.

Ignorando por completo la bebida derramada en la moqueta de su despacho, apoyó los codos en el escritorio y la barbilla sobre sus nudillos mientras cerraba los ojos, asimilando lo que estaba sucediendo: Sherlock realmente seguía vivo, lo que confirmaba innecesariamente la teoría de que se había lanzado al vacío coaccionado por Moriarty. Quedaba una incógnita en el aire: cómo se había salvado. John Watson había presenciado su muerte en vivo y en directo, no habría forma de engañar a ese hombre respecto a su hermano pequeño, así que tendría que haber habido otro método. Pero eso no era relevante en ese instante; lo que importaba era que su deuda con el doctor ya estaba saldada y que ahora aquel extraño par de Baker Street volvía a tener que arreglárselas solos. Lo que también significaba que habría que entrar a reparar los micrófonos estropeados…

Abrió los ojos, aún algo confuso, solo para comprobar que no eran alucinaciones suyas, pero no hizo falta ver lo que presenció para tenerlo claro. Rápidamente cerró la tapa del ordenador y se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios. La "resurrección" de su hermanito significaba que un nuevo juego comenzaba en la ciudad. O puede que fuese la continuación de una antigua partida…

- Sherlock H. -

Quería llorar. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos mientras veía a un furioso John Watson a apenas un par de centímetros de él. Era cierto que estaba enfadado, pero eso no era lo que hería a Sherlock, sino ver que sus manos temblaban mientras le agarraba, que las ojeras de sus ojos se veían mucho más oscuras desde tan cerca, que estaba magullado y, sobretodo, que lloraba. Parecía no darse cuenta de ello, pero las lágrimas bajaban por su cara a toda velocidad, estrellándose contra sus pantalones y el suelo.

No pensó en lo que hacía, su cuerpo se movía por si solo para tomar las temblorosas manos de John y alejarlas de su cuello. El exmilitar no opuso resistencia, se limitó a observarle, al parecer sin comprender.

Sherlock tardó un par de segundos en hacer el siguiente movimiento, pero finalmente acarició con ternura la mejilla del mayor, apartando con el dedo pulgar las traviesas lágrimas que seguían escapando de sus cansados ojos. Después le atrajo hacia él, despacio, acariciando su nuca mientras tiraba de él para poder apoyar la frente en la suya. Le había echado muchísimo de menos, tanto que hasta dolía. Y eso que él había podido verle, no quería ni imaginar el dolor que debía haber sufrido John al pensar que el ya no estaba, que de verdad había muerto, que no volvería a verle…

Tragó, abrumado por su propia imaginación al pensar en un mundo en el que no pudiese ver jamás a John, en el que tuviese que despedirse de él para siempre y no pudo soportarlo un segundo más. En un solo movimiento le abrazó con fuerza mientras sus labios se posaron sobre los de él.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un doloroso golpe en la mejilla y que todo se tornó negro.

- John W. -

Sherlock holmes siempre había sido un completo imbécil y nunca iba a cambiar. De todas formas no había sido su intención dejarle inconsciente con aquel último puñetazo… Pero se lo había ganado. ¿En qué parte de su enloquecida mente se escondía la razón de que besarle era una buena idea? No había cambiado nada en esos últimos tres años, seguía siendo el mismo genio pedante que no tenía la más mínima idea sobre las cosas más básicas.

Pero aún así, a pesar del cabreo y del puñetazo, John sonreía como un idiota. Y se daba asco a si mismo por ello. De todas formas él seguía siendo un médico y Sherlock seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Daba igual que le hubiese mentido por tanto tiempo, que seguramente no fuese a ser capaz de perdonarle jamás, era su amigo. Por eso mismo le levantó como pudo y le tumbó en aquel sofá, ahora lleno de polvo, en el que tantas veces se lo había encontrado pensando en cosas que para él no tenían ninguna conexión, al menos hasta que él se las explicaba. Siempre había sido así: Sherlock se aislaba, ignoraba al resto del universo hasta llegar a la conclusión que buscaba y por último se dignaba a explicarle todo a los idiotas, como el los llamaba. Hacía mucho que John había dejado de molestarse por esa palabra, incluso a veces se la había tomado como un cumplido. Viniendo de Sherlock uno nunca sabía qué pensar…

Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, rezando porque la Señora Hudson hubiese mantenido allí el botiquín. Agradeció a Dios que así fuese. Ninguno de los elementos que tenía que usar había caducado, así que se arrodilló junto al resucitado Holmes y comenzó a atenderle las heridas del rostro que él mismo le había hecho.

Fue entonces cuando una voz que creía olvidada regresó a su mente: "Alguien le quiere. Si tuviese que golpearle evitaría la nariz y la boca". La maldita Irene Adler. Aquella mujer que había jugado con él y con Sherlock. Aquella que consiguió robarle, al menos durante un tiempo, a su mejor amigo. Pero lo que su cerebro quiso recordarle no fue la figura de La Mujer, sino esa frase en concreto. "Alguien le quiere" dijo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en el rostro de Sherlock no había ni una sola magulladura en los labios y boca. ¿Eso significaba que le quería…? Bueno, estaba claro que debía quererlo, después de todo era su mejor amigo, pero sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Irene Adler con esa frase. Quien no lo tenía tan claro era John.

Durante los últimos años había dejado que el recuerdo de Sherlock le abrumase, se había dejado destruir por la adicción que tenía a él, por la necesidad de su presencia y su insoportable pedantería. En ocasiones se había visto a si mismo como al detective cuando estaba falto de algún caso o de nicotina. Desesperado y a la vez deprimido; más activo que nunca y a la vez sin ganas de nada. ¿Se podía ser adicto a una persona? A pesar de que él mismo era médico no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, pero por alguna razón, viendo a Sherlock con los ojos cerrados, calmado por una vez en su vida, si pudo imaginarle como una droga.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de ello, John cayó dormido. Aún tenía un algodón en la mano derecha y su cabeza descansaba sobre el brazo de Sherlock. Pero lo que le despertó fueron unas suaves caricias en su cabello. Medio adormilado aún, sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Puede que Sherlock fuese un completo imbécil, pero era un imbecil adorable. Era como un niño pequeño: tenía una mente increíblemente despierta, pero no sabía nada del mundo y necesitaba aprender. La pena es que normalmente tenía que aprender por las malas.

- ¿Sherlock…?

Murmuró lentamente mientras al fin se dignaba a abrir los ojos. Pero lo que vio no fue lo que había deseado. No era Sherlock el que le despertaba suavemente a base de caricias, sino la adorable Señora Hudson.

Su primer impulso fue gritar, levantarse, romper algo. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó donde estaba y simplemente suspiró mientras se erguía despacio. La Señora H. no le había hecho nada malo y no se merecía que pagase su cabreo con Sherlock con ella. Así que se levantó y dejó caer el algodón dentro del botiquín abierto.

- Hacía mucho que no la veía Señora Hudson. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Muy bien cielo, gracias por preguntar - dijo con su amable sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la cocina - Hace tres años que no pasas por aquí… ¿Un poco de té?

- Si, por favor - John la siguió despacio - Llegué anoche por casualidad. Siento si la he molestado.

- Oh no, cariño, nunca molestas.

Una de las cosas que más había odiado de esos tres años era la compasión que la gente le mostraba. Cierto que lo pasaba mal, pero saber que se notaba tanto era aún peor. Completamente insoportable. Pero la Señora Hudson siempre le había tratado bien, con el mismo cariño. Por eso se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y observó cómo le preparaba un té. Empezaba a notársele la edad en sus movimientos, pero su sonrisa seguía siendo tan brillante como siempre, igual que su forma de ser.

Un par de horas y una buena charla más tarde, salió de Baker Street con dos nuevos propósitos: el primero dejar la mala vida en la que se había visto envuelto por los últimos años; y el segundo encontrar a Sherlock y pedirle explicaciones. Y quizás darle otro puñetazo, era un perfecto desestresante.

Pero sus planes se habían visto truncados por el destino. Bueno, más bien por Mycroft Holmes, pues nada más la puerta del 221B de Baker Street se cerró a su espalda, un lujoso coche negro aparcó frente a él y una preciosa chica le abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver que no era la misma mujer de siempre, pero no hacía falta ser un lince para ver la huella del mayor de los Holmes en todo aquello.

También sabía que no tenía el más mínimo sentido resistirse a ello, así que saludo a la mujer y entró en el asiento trasero del coche. Tendría que recordarle de nuevo a aquél tipo que tenía un teléfono móvil y que podía llamarle como la gente normal.

* * *

**Holiiiii! :33 Lady B a vuestro servicio (?)**

**Lo primero muchas gracias a tod s los que seguís Nicotine y el resto de mis fics, es genial saber que a la gente le gusta lo que haces *o* Lo segundo, gracias en especial a mi pelirroja Titxu, que me obliga a seguir escribiendo a base de latigazos (?) ok no xD y a mi oppa Dany que aunque no lo vaya a leer aquí lo pongo (?)**

**Se que con Nicotine voy más lenta de lo que fue con Víctima de la Rutina, pero es que me cuesta más trabajo escribirlo, ya que es un estilo completamente distinto. Además, a la vez estoy escribiendo otro fic que empezaré a subir cuando se me ocurra un título. Creo que esa es mi mayor frustración xD**

**No se cuanto se alargará este fic, pero espero que lo sigáis hasta el final ^^**

**¡Gracias! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

- Sherlock H. -

Tras tanto tiempo soportando la distancia, esperando a que todo volviese a su lugar, a que el peligro desapareciese, no había podido aguantarlo más y había vuelto a caer en la adicción. Sólo con una pequeña probada de John, con un ligero contacto había destrozado todo, había mandado toda su determinación a la basura. Le había seguido hasta Baker Street, había dejado que le golpease y secretamente había deseado que aquello hubiera ido más lejos, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente entró con él al apartamento que habían compartido y le besó. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué lo había hecho, pero sintió esa necesidad. Era como si el mundo fuese a terminar si no lo hacía. Su corazón se habría detenido si no hubiese probado aquellos labios, llenos de llagas por culpa del frío, del alcohol y de la tristeza, pero igualmente deliciosos, especiales. Eran los labios de John y eso bastaba para que fuesen inigualables.

La reacción de John era de esperar, lo que no imaginaba era que el puñetazo que le dio le dejara inconsciente. Por suerte para cuando volvió en si, John se había quedado dormido a su lado y pudo huir sin ser descubierto.

Tenía que volver a abandonarle, a alejarle del peligro antes de que de verdad las cosas se le fueran de las manos a Sherlock. Había seguido un complicado y doloroso plan durante años, uno en el que la única ayuda había venido de la joven Molly Hooper, a la cual tampoco veía desde la caída. Pero le había servido para llevar todo eso adelante, le debía muchísimo y seguramente algún día le compensaría por todo aquello. Pero por el momento lo importante era alejarse de nuevo de todos, pero sobretodo de John. Un John Watson que le odiaba desde el fondo de su corazón y lo peor de todo es que le había dado razones más que suficientes para hacerlo, lo cual sólo hacía que doliese aún más. Debía irse y John quería que se fuera. Sencillamente perfecto.

Aunque en parte aquello lo había hecho más sencillo. A pesar de todo, aún había algo que les unía y cuanto más se alejaba más dolía aquella unión. Era irónico que él estuviese sufriendo por algo tan abstracto como aquello, después de todo se había pasado toda la vida huyendo de los sentimientos, ignorando lo que, como solía decir la gente, su corazón le decía. Los sentimientos como el amor solo eran una reacción química, algo totalmente lógico y nada "mágico", pero era en esos momentos en los que se daba cuenta de por qué las personas hacían ciertas cosas. Realmente el amor era un motor fuerte, pero aún desconocía qué clase de amor era el que sentía. ¿Amor de hermanos? No podía saberlo, ya que Mycroft no valía para comparar. ¿Amor entre amigos? Bueno, de nuevo sin referencias. ¿Amor romántico…? En ese sentido no es que no hubiese referencias, es que no quería recordarlas. Oh sí, el asocial y frío Sherlock Holmes ya sabía lo que era tener pareja. Una experiencia realmente contraproducente desde su punto de vista, por eso había abandonado aquella idea años atrás. Idea que no había vuelto a él hasta cierto día en Baker Street. El destino se la jugaba, si es que había algún destino.

Fue esta extraña mezcla de pensamientos, situaciones y dudas la que hizo que de nuevo se saltase el siguiente paso de su plan para terminar haciendo algo completamente diferente. Por eso deslizó un pequeño regalo en el bolsillo de John antes de huir por la puerta, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a aquel médico exmilitar que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le producía. Memorizó su imagen, su rostro tranquilo por primera vez en años, sus hombros con aquella tensión que jamás desaparecería de ellos por culpa de Afganistán, la ligera sonrisa en aquellos labios que pocas horas antes se había atrevido a besar, con dolorosas consecuencias. Sonrió. Daba igual cuantos puñetazos le diese, volvería a hacerlo, solo por aquel maravilloso estallido de emociones descontroladas en los ojos de John. Y en los suyos propios, pero eso ni siquiera Sherlock podía saberlo.

De nuevo se convirtió en una sombra más entre las miles de ellas que habitaban Londres. Un completo desconocido en un mar de vidas anónimas, vidas que no tenía sentido analizar, curiosidades que no tenía sentido descubrir, no si no tenía a alguien para escucharlas. A alguien que le halagase o que le mandase a la mierda, pero al final alguien. Y Sherlock no quería admitirlo, pero ese alguien tenía nombre, apellidos, familia y una extraña forma de saludar a los viejos amigos. ¿Amigos? Sería un completo hipócrita si aún dijese que eran amigos. Realmente lo era, pero más que por hipocresía por miedo a perder algo tan verdadero. Aunque ya lo había perdido.

Antes de darse cuenta siquiera, había llegado a su apartamento, aquel alquilado bajo un nombre falso gracias a la capacidad de mover ciertos hilos que otorgaba un nombre que una vez fue secreto, pero que ahora era casi tan famoso como el suyo. Mycroft era más útil cuando no sabía que lo era, aunque si de verdad no le había descubierto en tres años era que su hermano mayor había perdido prácticamente todas sus facultades. ¿La edad? Eso pensaba Sherlock. ¿La pérdida? Quizás lo más cercano a la verdad.

Subió al dormitorio, se deshizo de aquella ropa a la que se había acostumbrado a la fuerza y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Intentó concentrarse en el techo, como siempre hacía, para hallar la respuesta a preguntas que ni siquiera se había hecho aún, pero no pudo aguantar la tentación. Tomó su ordenador portátil y lo buscó, pero lo que vió le hizo saltar de la cama, sin importarle que la máquina cayese al suelo haciéndose añicos, y salió corriendo a la calle. Lo había hecho. Había tirado por la borda todo el sufrimiento de los últimos años, todo por no haber sido capaz de soportar su adicción.

- John W.-

Por un instante se sintió igual que años atrás. Sentado en un coche desconocido junto a una preciosa chica de la que tampoco sabía nada y sin saber a dónde iba. Exactamente igual que la vez que conoció a Mycroft, la vez que le llevó al Club Diógenes, la vez que descubrió que Irene Adler seguía viva. John sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando recordó a aquella mujer. Sentía un odio completamente irracional hacia ella y se negaba a admitir que aquello era culpa de los celos. Simplemente aceptaba que le había molestado que aquella mujer se hubiese metido en sus vidas, que hubiese acaparado la atención de Sherlock y que les pusiese en peligro sin oportunidad de escapar.

Pero no era momento de pensar en Irene Adler, sino en qué querría esa vez Mycroft Holmes. Aunque, visto lo que pasó la noche anterior, seguramente querría devolverle el puñetazo o algo parecido. Y John admitía que se lo merecía, pero no le apetecía demasiado que aquel estirado le golpease con su paraguas.

Suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana, pero apenas le dio tiempo a ver el paisaje, pues entraron en un túnel. Desapareció toda luz del ambiente, excepto la pequeña iluminación de la pantalla del móvil de la chica junto a él. ¿Es que Mycroft siempre contrataba mujeres adictas al Whatsapp? Para cuando salieron del túnel estaban en una zona de la ciudad por la que no había vuelto a pasar en años: estaban frente a la escuela de Estudio en Rosa.

Sintió que la boca se le secaba, que se quedaba frío mientras sus ojos recorrían el edificio nerviosamente. No podía estar allí, no quería. Y Mycroft no era tan cruel como para llevarle al lugar donde se forjó su amistad con Sherlock, donde le salvó la vida por primera vez, donde comenzaban todos sus recuerdos. Algo iba mal.

Y cuando se giró lo tuvo completamente claro.

El cañón de la pistola estaba apoyado sobre su frente y no supo decir si estaba más frío el metal o él. ¿Jamás terminarían los peligros? Al parecer no. Simplemente tragó y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, relajándose. No tenía sentido ponerse nervioso, no solucionaría nada y tampoco es como si fuese la primera vez que estaba al borde de la muerte, pues Sherlock se había encargado de que tuviese experiencia en ello.

Sherlock… Recordó lo que ocurrió en esa escuela, como le vio desde el edificio de enfrente, a punto de tragarse una pastilla que con toda seguridad le mataría. Recordó cómo sacó el revólver, como apuntó al taxista, como disparó para salvar la vida a quien por aquel entonces era un completo desconocido. Ese fue el instante en el que empezaron a ser amigos.

El coche finalmente se detuvo y un hombre abrió su puerta. Salió sin necesidad de que le dijeran nada y caminó junto a la mujer del teléfono hasta el edificio en el que entró Sherlock años atrás. Sentía el cañón del arma clavarse en su costado, pero no dejó que eso le molestase, simplemente se dejaba llevar pues, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Cierto que no le sería complicado reducir a aquella chica que rondaría los 25 años, pero fuese quien fuese el que le quería allí, sabía que John tendría la suficiente curiosidad como para ir a donde le llevasen sin oponer resistencia. Dios… Era realmente previsible, pero también era listo y sabía que aquello tenía que ver con Sherlock. Y por supuesto, que si huía entonces, encontrarían la forma de volver a arrastrarle hasta ellos y de forma mucho menos delicada, eso seguro.

Le guiaron hasta la sala donde se llevó a cabo del juego entre el taxista y el detective consultor, pero allí entró solos. Suspiró antes de avanzar hacia la única fuente de iluminación de la sala, una lámpara cuya luz se concentraba en una única mesa, y se paró frente a ella.

- ¿Podríais enteraros de una vez de que tengo teléfono móvil? Parece que os ponéis de acuerdo para hablar conmigo todos de la misma forma.

Fue entonces cuando un hombre avanzó un paso, entrando en el área iluminada. Era un hombre poco mayor que él, de pelo oscuro y una barba corta y cuidada. Sus ojos eran color avellana, fríos y serios, y su postura era militar. Puede que tantos años con el detective hubiesen dado sus frutos, pues con un solo vistazo consiguió bastante información, pero no lo que más le interesaba:

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de mi?

- Oh, tranquilícese Señor Watson, no hay por qué alterarse.

Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su voz. Era calmada y suave como la de Mycroft, pero había algo en ella que no estaba bien, que resultaba realmente perturbador.

- Disculpe pero creo que tengo derecho a alterarme cuando un desconocido me trae a punta de pistola hasta uno de los lugares más apartados de la ciudad.

Aquel hombre rió, antes de apoyar un bastón de marfil en la mesa, desabrochar la chaqueta de su traje y sentarse, haciendo un gesto a John para que le imitase. El exmilitar aceptó y se situó frente a él, mirando fijamente el bastón antes de volver sus ojos de nuevo a él cuando habló.

- Permítame decirle Doctor que no somos desconocidos. Es más, nos hemos encontrado las suficientes veces como para considerarnos amigos cercanos.

Las cosas estaban tornándose de una forma que a John no le gustaba nada, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para hablar, aquél hombre comenzó de nuevo con su perturbadora actuación.

- ¡Oh! Disculpe mi descortesía. Soy el General Sebastian Moran, un placer.

Le tendió la mano, pero él no la estrechó, sino que se limitó a mirarle completamente frustrado hasta que finalmente tuvo oportunidad de hablar.

- Dejé el ejército. ¿Qué puede querer un General de mí? Y sigo insistiendo en que no le he visto jamás.

- Pero yo a usted si, Dr. Watson.

El General Moran se inclinó hacia adelante y bajo la luz pudo ver la falsedad de su sonrisa, la locura en sus ojos y la marca en su gesto de los cientos de muertes que había dejado a sus espaldas, con las que había manchado sus manos.

- ¿Recuerda el Juego? ¿Los pitidos? ¿Las bombas? ¿La piscina?

John si que recordaba, pero no respondió, no hacía falta para saber quién era.

- Así es , soy el francotirador que tuvo su vida en las manos. Solo me hacía falta mover un dedo para terminar con usted. Tuve infinitas oportunidades y sin embargo aquí está, vivito y coleando.

- ¿Qué quiere de mi?

- Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe.

- Sherlock Holmes está muerto -sintió algo romperse dentro de él al pronunciar esas palabras- se suicidó por culpa de su jefe.

- Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

Y John sabía que el era horrible mintiendo. Se mordió el labio desesperado y se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando a los ojos a aquel hombre, resistiendo el miedo que le provocaba aquella mirada, y habló, completamente sincero.

- No se dónde está Sherlock Holmes, ahora deje que me vaya de aquí.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, dispuesto a irse, a escapar de aquella locura, pero alguien se interpuso entre él y su libertad.

- Cuánto tiempo, John.

* * *

**Hey!**

**De nuevo Lady B a pedir disculpas :33**

**Siento haber tardado tanto esta vez en subir el capítulo, pero he tenido que hacer un trabajo para la uni y no he tenido tiempo.**

**También creo que me ha quedado más corto de lo normal, pero quería dejaros con la sopresa para el siguiente capítulo :P**

**¿Quién creeis que le ha cortado el paso a Jawn? ewe**

**Volveré con el próximo capítulo pronto ^^**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

- John W. -

- No puede ser cierto.

- Pues, lo es - dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia John con tranquilidad, la misma tranquilidad que había mostrado siempre - No parece que te alegres de verme.

- ¿De verdad creías que me alegraría de verte?

- No - se encogió de hombros - pero no habría estado mal.

Entonces sintió algo clavarse en su espalda. No necesitó girarse para saber que se trataba de el cañón de un arma, seguramente una escopeta. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de hablar.

- ¿Vais a matarme?

- Oh no - respondió el General - eso sería contraproducente.

- Sólo vamos a retenerte aquí hasta que aparezca.

- No va a aparecer.

- ¿Apostamos?

No pensaba apostar porque sabía que perdería. Puede que siguiese furioso con él, pero la ira no le había hecho olvidar el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y el hecho de que si uno de los dos estaba en peligro el otro aparecería. No importaba qué, aparecería.

De todas formas no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues Moran habló primero.

- Señorita Adler, ¿le importaría ir a comprobar si nuestro invitado ha llegado?

- Por supuesto.

Y así fue como Irene Adler, la mujer que puso de rodillas a Sherlock Holmes, la única que había merecido el reconocimiento del detective y que supuestamente había muerto años atrás, salió de la sala con aquella sensual elegancia que la caracterizaba, dejando que su ajustado vestido negro envolviese su cuerpo haciendo más atractivos cada uno de sus movimientos. Hasta John admitía que era alguien a quien era casi imposible resistirse. Por eso no quería que Sherlock volviese a verla, no quería volver a ser abandonado, no tan pronto.

El cañón del arma se apartó de su espalda y pudo girarse para mirar a Sebastian Moran, que mantenía la escopeta en la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se encendía un cigarro. Tranquilamente se sentó de nuevo, sin apartar la vista de su rehén, y le hizo un gesto con el arma para que se sentase frente a él. Resignado, John obedeció, colocándose en la silla frente a él.

- ¿Sabe? Resulta gracioso que Moriarty tuviese todo el juego planeado, aunque el que siga vivo sea ese detective de pacotilla - ignorando la mirada de John, el General dio otra calada y continuó -. Por eso tarde o temprano usted morirá, Dr. Watson. Al igual que el Señor Holmes. Está destinado a pasar, es el final del juego.

- No puede saberlo. Moriarty no está y usted no es ni por asomo tan inteligente como el hombre al que cree que puede vencer.

El General Moran estalló en sonoras carcajadas mientras apoyaba el arma sobre la mesa y se inclinaba para quedar más cerca de él, dejando escapar el apestoso humo del tabaco, tan lleno de recuerdos para él, en su cara, antes de seguir hablando, visiblemente divertido por la situación.

- ¿Sabe por qué Moriarty va a vencer? ¿Por qué es mejor que el Señor Holmes? Porque a pesar de estar muerto sigue jugando. Dejó toda su red preparada antes de dejar este mundo y creame cuando le digo que no tienen escapatoria. No tienen nada que hacer.

- No esté tan seguro.

- Va a morir Dr. Watson. Yo que usted aprovecharía mis últimos minutos de vida.

- Sherlock H.-

Lo sabía. Sabía que en cuanto volviese a entrar en Baker Street irían a por él. Por eso se había asegurado de saber dónde estaba en cada momento, por eso había deslizado ese pequeño regalo en el bolsillo de John Watson. Lo que no había esperado era que se diesen tanta prisa en ir a por él. Ninguno de los dos estaba recuperado aún de sus heridas y, aunque Sherlock no era muy dado a admitir cosas, no le costaba aceptar que aún le dolía la mejilla, pero sobre todo el pecho. Un dolor desconocido e inexplicable para él.

Por eso corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia John, sin recordar siquiera la existencia de los taxis hasta que uno casi le atropella. Nada más se puso en pie después del golpe se subió en el coche, ignorando el punzante dolor en su rodilla, e indicó apremiante la dirección al taxista, que tardó un interminable instante en asimilar la situación y ponerse en marcha rumbo a la otra punta de la ciudad.

Sherlock sabía que no habían tardado más de diez minutos, pero para él habían sido demasiados. Cada segundo contaba, cada instante era un momento más en el que John estaba en peligro por su culpa. Sabía de sobra que el exmilitar adoraba las situaciones peligrosas, que le encantaba sentir la adrenalina, mirar a la muerte a los ojos y salir impune, pero aquello era distinto. No era como un caso cualquiera en el que Sherlock conocía todas las opciones y tenía soluciones para ello, no. Esta vez el peligro era más verdadero que nunca y el detective ni siquiera estaba seguro al cien por cien de a quién se enfrentaba, lo que resultaba realmente frustrante para él. Los sentimientos nublaban su mente, lo sabía, y lo odiaba con locura. Pero no podía evitarlo. En apenas unas horas su corazón había soportado más que en toda su vida y aún no se había recuperado de ello. Estaba aprendiendo lo que era ser un humano, estaba viviendo una tardía adolescencia y lo vivía en el momento menos indicado. Debía concentrarse en salvar a John, no en lo que haría una vez le tuviese de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero se traicionaba a si mismo. Se había vuelto débil y sabía que Mycroft se reiría de él al verle así.

Finalmente el taxi se detuvo y se bajó de él de un salto, soltando un fajo de billetes sin importar cuánto dinero perdiese, no tenía importancia. Lo esencial era encontrar a su amigo y sus recuerdos le llevaron al edificio desde que él disparó. Empezaría a buscar por ahí, así que entró en la construcción a su izquierda, empezando a buscar puerta por puerta, sala por sala, en todos los rincones, lanzandose al suelo para ver bajo las mesas, abriendo todos los armarios. Tenía en cuenta todas las posibilidades, excepto la más terrible de todas. No quería ni pensarlo.

Exhausto, al borde del colapso y con la rodilla herida casi inmóvil, salió de la enésima clase, encontrándose frente a una persona que no había entrado dentro de sus cálculos. De nuevo su corazón le traicionaba.

- La mujer…

- Oh, Dios. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir llamándome así?

Irene Adler sonrió y caminó elegantemente hacia él, sujetando una conocida arma entre sus manos, tan natural para ella que parecía una prolongación de su brazo: una fusta. Nunca había olvidado como le había reducido en su mansión a base de latigazos, pero también recordaba que aquello había sido culpa de la droga y en ese momento su mente estaba completamente lúcida y su cuerpo al cien por cien. No… Ni siquiera él podía convencerse de eso. Estaba destrozado, pero no lo mostraría, no si eso marcaba una diferencia respecto a John. Por eso se irguió y se ajustó la ropa mientras la observaba.

- Te creía muy lejos de aquí.

- Soy muy dada a viajar y… -rozó con el cuero de la fusta la mejilla herida de Sherlock, convirtiendo su voz en un sensual susurro - quería ver a viejos amigos.

- ¿Cómo Moriarty?

- Ambos sabemos que él ya es historia - dijo riendo - Me refería a ti, Señor Holmes. Y a tu novio, por supuesto.

Sherlock no reaccionó, ni siquiera se molestó en hacerse el sorprendido. Simplemente mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de ella, buscando alguna pista, pero como siempre todo lo que veía en ella era inexplicable.

- ¿Dónde está John?

- ¿No podrías dejar de pensar en él y pensar en mi?

Irene apoyó sus manos sobre el torso de Sherlock y le observó de arriba abajo, sin perder su enigmática y encantadora sonrisa mientras le analizaba, pues ella si podía ver a través de él, y seguramente había descubierto más de lo necesario.

- Esta ropa no te sienta bien… ¿Dónde han quedado tus pantalones oscuros y camisas ajustadas?

Molesto por el contacto, Sherlock no tardó en tomar las manos de la dominatrix entre las suyas y alerjalas de él, acercando su rostro al de ella para mirarla fijamente, intimidante, buscando una respuesta y sabiendo que ella se la daría.

- ¿Dónde está John?

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! ^^**

**Cada día hago lo capítulos más cortos y me frustra mucho e_e pero en vacaciones volveré a escribir biblias, espero XD**

**Además en esta ocasión tengo mis razones para ello, quería reservar ciertas cosas para el próximo capítulo, que será algo diferente a estos :33 **

**Por cierto, ¿esparabais que fuese Irene la que apareciera? ewe**

**Si no recuerdo mal ningun pensasteis en ella, así que supongo que me salió bien la jugada :P**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que espero subirlo antes y que sea más largo ^^**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

- Irene A. -

Aquel hombre seguía siendo tan brillante y estúpido como la primera vez que le vio. E igualmente seductor. Lo que le hacía tan irresistible era que, a pesar del exagerado ego que tenía, realmente no tenía la menor idea del efecto que causaba en la gente de su alrededor. Alardeaba de su asombrosa inteligencia, pero no se daba cuenta de que su aspecto físico era igualmente extraordinario: ojos de un color indescriptible, piel de porcelana, pómulos tan afilados que podrían dañar solo con tocarlos… Y no hacía falta tener demasiada imaginación para suponer lo que se escondía bajo sus ajustadas camisas y sus apretados pantalones. Aquel cuerpo delgado, pero esbelto y fibroso era una fruta prohibida, lo que lo hacía muchísimo más tentador. Puede que solo ella lo expresase abiertamente, pero la mitad de la población femenina del país seguramente daría lo que fuese por una noche bajo sus sábanas. Y una parte de la masculina también.

Siempre había sentido envidia por John Watson. Era el único que había tenido permitido estar cerca de él, conocerle de verdad, saber lo que era ser querido por Sherlock Holmes. Ella había sido rechazada duramente, utilizada y abandonada a su suerte. Cierto que le había salvado la vida, pero la forma en que desechó sus sentimientos frente al mayor de los Holmes fue devastadora para ella. Quería cobrarse una venganza. Por ello, por llevarse su seguro, por rechazar la única proposición sincera que había hecho en toda su vida.

Pero aquello no era lo único que la había llevado a participar en aquella sucia jugarreta contra el detective. Estaba atada a ello sin ni siquiera saberlo. Sólo con haber contado una vez con los servicios de Moriarty había pasado a formar parte de su red, lo que la vinculaba necesariamente a todo lo que a él se refería y si la requería no tenía escapatoria. Cuando se enteró de su muerte pensó que finalmente se había liberado, que ya no rendiría cuentas a nadie, pero un día año y medio atrás Sebastian Moran la encontró y le presentó aquel trato, uno que no podía rechazar si quería seguir con vida. A cambio le era ofrecida protección y, por supuesto, el volver a ver a Sherlock, aquella espina que aún tenía clavada.

Aún sin esas garantías tendría que haber aceptado, pero la verdad aquello compensaba lo que debía hacer. Era su pago por formar parte de un juego que odiaba, por ser una simple y reemplazable pieza de ajedrez. Eso lo tenía muy claro, por eso tenía extremado cuidado en cada uno de sus movimientos, cada una de sus acciones. Sabía que un paso en falso podía lanzarla directamente al abismo, pero tenía permitido jugar hasta cierto punto, y eso es lo que haría.

Por eso esquivaba las preguntas que le hacía, por eso jugaba a acercarse a él, a seducirle. Puede que Sherlock hubiese acabado con ella años atrás, pero Irene no se había ido con las manos vacías: tenía información. Sabía que el detective no era completamente inmune a sus encantos y podía entretenerse un poco con ello, además de que quizás más adelante pudiese sacar provecho de ello…

Así que siguió con su pequeño juego, zafandose del agarre del menor de los Holmes para desabrochar lentamente la cremallera de su zafia sudadera, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él. Eran hipnóticos y a la vez reveladores, en ellos se escondía todo el peligro y toda la verdad.

- Oh sabes muy bien donde está… Pero de momento tú estás conmigo. Así que disfrutemos.

Esta vez él no hizo movimiento alguno, simplemente la observó mientras ella terminaba con la poca favorecedora prenda y se tomaba un instante para observar su camiseta, una sencilla camiseta de algodón blanco, ajustada, de manga corta y cuello pico. Irene no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al verla: su cuerpo no había cambiado, era tal y como lo recordaba. Igual que la magulladura en la cara. Sabía que John había vuelto a golpearle y de nuevo había evitado los ojos y la boca. Seguía queriéndole pero, ¿Sherlock lo sabría? ¿Y el mismo John?

- Dime una cosa… ¿Te has decidido ya a cenar conmigo?

Esta vez si consiguió una reacción: una carcajada. La verdad era lo que se había esperado, en el fondo era realmente predecible… Un niño de 12 años encerrado en el cuerpo de un majestuoso adulto. Estaba desperdiciado, pero no sabría decir bien en qué sentido.

Irene decidió tomarselo con un poco de humor, después de todo tendría mucho tiempo para jugar con él. Todos sabían que aquello no terminaría esa noche, aún quedaban muchos escenarios, muchos cuentos que narrar. Pues eso decía Moriarty en su carta, que el cuento debía seguir, aunque el villano ya no estuviese para disfrutar del gran final. Pero Sebastian quería darle ese gran final y ella debía hacerlo. Debía suceder.

- Quizás debería decirte que solo puedes verle si aceptas cenar conmigo, pero ambos sabemos que te escabullirías de alguna manera, ¿verdad? -sonrió y caminó lejos de él, sabiendo que le seguiría - te dejaré ver a tu chico, pero tienes que portarte bien.

Como un perrito fiel, Sherlock la siguió a lo largo del pasillo y ella se dio cuenta de que cojeaba, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Estaba mucho más magullado de lo que quería aparentar, y no solo físicamente. Él era mucho más lerdo para ver esas cosas que cualquier otro, sobretodo cuando se trataba de si mismo, pero no hacía falta ser un superdotado para comprender que alguien a quien amaba le había herido de alguna manera. Había esperado ver ese dolor en los ojos de John, después de todo su mejor amigo le había abandonado por tres años haciéndole creer que estaba muerto, pero en cambio eran los ojos de Sherlock los que estaban llenos de lágrimas reprimidas. Ella no había visto lo sucedido en Baker Street cuando ambos entraron, pero algo debió pasar para que las tornas cambiasen de esa manera. Quizás fuese más fácil descubrirlo de lo que ella imaginaba.

Le llevó hasta un aula situada a mitad del pasillo. Dedicó una divertida mirada al detective antes de entrar en ella y se sentó sobre una de las mesas a esperarle. No había pensado en hacerlo, simplemente estaba en su naturaleza el colocarse en el sitio donde mejor se la viese, cruzar las piernas de forma que su falda subiese hasta el límite de la decencia, apoyar los codos en sus rodillas, cruzando los brazos para dejar su escote provocativamente más visible, sin llegar a ser excesivo. Era una seductora nata y elegante, de las que ya no quedaban. Y sabía que no había nadie capaz de resistirse a ella.

Pero esa vez Sherlock ni siquiera la miró al entrar. Ignoró por completo su presencia, ni siquiera una mirada de cortesía, ni una carcajada, ni una burla. Simplemente pasó a su lado, dejando tras él a una herida Irene Adler que había comprendido que no tenía nada que hacer y que observaba como el hombre de su vida caminaba por una sala a oscuras hasta la ventana, desde la cual observaba el edificio de enfrente.

Aún dolida, se levantó y caminó hasta quedarse a su lado. Él seguía ignorándola, pero Irene se dio cuenta de que no lo hacía a propósito, no buscaba humillarla como él solía hacer, sino que la simple visión de John Watson le alejaba de todo. Incluso sonreía, de una manera triste y apremiante, pero sonreía de forma sincera. Y el corazón de Irene se encogió frente a esa imagen. Dos personas tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, con tantos sentimientos por mostrar y tantos problemas que discutir, problemas que perdían importancia cuando estaban el uno con el otro.

Ella deseaba eso. Y lo tendría.

- Sebastian M. -

General Sebastian Moran, mejor tirador del ejército británico y exmilitar condecorado. Una verdadera leyenda viva, con cientos de historias que contar, miles de víctimas a su paso, pero nunca fue suficiente. Tuvo que dejar el servicio al ser herido en batalla, lo cual significó el final para él. Ya no podía seguir luchando, no podía seguir matando. Pero también significó el principio. Un día Jim Moriarty apareció frente a él, ofreciéndole todo lo que podía desear y mucho más. Fue un ángel caído del cielo, aunque quizás debería describir su relación más como un pacto con el diablo. Pero aunque se entregó en cuerpo y alma a aquel villano de cuento, como el mismo se llamaba, no se arrepentía de ellos. Es más, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo y Moriarty confiaba en él más que en nadie. Era su mano derecha, la mano derecha del Rey.

Esa era la razón por la que seguía obedeciéndole ciegamente aunque ya no estaba junto a él. Pero de alguna manera Sebastian sentía que seguía a su lado. El nunca había sido sentimental, había gente que decía que él ni siquiera era humano. No tenía sangre fría, la tenía congelada, por eso era un compañero tan excelente. Eso fue lo que Moriarty le dijo.

Aunque nunca se había dejado llevar por halagos, cuando salían de los labios de Moriarty era distinto. Ahora ya no podría tener más halagos, pero al menos cumpliría con su última voluntad. Finalizaría su juego, dejándole a él como único ganador.

Y ahora el juego estaba en marcha. Tenía a John Watson frente a él, confundido y aterrado, sin escapatoria. Y la señorita Adler tenía a Sherlock Holmes, igualmente atrapado. Sería muy fácil terminarlo todo ahí y ahora, pero eso no era lo que él habría querido. A él le gustaban los juegos largos y las partidas inteligentes. Quería destruirle poco a poco, hacer que saborease lentamente la derrota. Disfrutarlo.

Él era un sádico, por eso comprendía aquel deseo, por eso lo disfrutaría mientras lo cumplía. Aunque Moriarty y él no habían tenido el mismo tipo de sadismo. Sebastian disfrutaba estando frente a sus víctimas, segando su vida lentamente, con sus propias manos; escuchar sus ruegos, ver el pánico en sus ojos. En cambio Moriarty disfrutaba del dolor psicológico, de desesperar a su víctimas, acorralarlas y, finalmente, darles el golpe de gracia. Mucho más elegante, según él.

- Dígame, Dr. Watson. ¿cómo puede sobrevivir alguien a una caída así?

Él no respondió, en cambio su cuerpo si reaccionó con un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo derecho. Sebastian sonrió, quizás Moriarty tuviese razón respecto a la tortura psicológica.

- ¿No lo sabe? ¿O no se lo ha dicho?

De nuevo esa pequeña reacción, esta vez bajó un instante la mirada antes de volver a él de nuevo, desafiante.

- No se lo ha dicho porque no confía en usted, Dr. Watson. Por eso le abandonó durante dos años, por eso le hizo creer que estaba muerto. Porque estaba harto de usted - era increíble ver las emociones crecer en su rostro, tanto como la sangre salir lentamente de una herida -, no le soportaba, y buscó la forma más definitiva para alejarse de usted.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir aquí? - estaba desesperado, había empezado a removerse nerviosamente en la silla.

- ¿Pero por qué volvió? - ignoró por completo su pregunta - Si tanto le odiaba, ¿por qué ha vuelto hasta usted? Para deshacerse de usted. Desaparecer no era suficiente, pues el Dr. Watson seguía vivito y coleando mientras él tenía que fingir estar muerto, tenía que vivir escondido. Y eso no estaba bien, no era justo. Tenía que acabar con usted.

- Callese…

- Tenía que terminar con la tortura que había vivido durante tanto tiempo por tener que soportar su presencia en el mismo piso que un insoportable Doctor.

- Callese.

- Por eso ha regresado, para terminar lo que empezó. Para volver a ganarse su confianza y así tenerlo más fácil para destruirle desde dentro. Para disfrutarlo.

- ¡Callese!

John Watson se levantó de golpe, gritando lleno de furia y haciendo que su silla cayese al suelo por el ímpetu de sus movimientos. Golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos, pero temblaba. Y Sebastian sonrió, recostándose en su silla, observándole sintiendo que podría acostumbrarse a eso. Herir a alguien mentalmente y después terminar con una tortura física. Sencillamente magnífico.

Y por culpa de todas las emociones que le embargaban el doctor no se dio cuenta de que el General seguía teniendo un arma. Arma que no tardó en empuñar, colocando el cañón sobre su frente. Entonces la expresión de John Watson cambió por completo al pánico. Se había quedado pálido y le miraba con los ojos como platos, como si acabase de despertar de una pesadilla. A cada segundo era mejor.

Todo pasó en menos de un segundo. El ruido de los cristales rotos, el dolor punzante en el hombro, el no poder seguir sosteniendo el arma entre sus dedos. Era una sensacion demasiado conocida para él: el ardor de la herida, la fuerza abandonando los músculos. Una bala. Vio su arma caer al suelo y dejó escapar una carcajada enloquecida. Así que el detective también sabía jugar... No le molestaba que hubiese decidido participar, pero la Señorita Adler se merecía un castigo por haberle permitido irrumpir en la partida de una forma tan explosiva.

Para cuando alzó la vista de nuevo, el Dr. Watson había desaparecido y su arma también. Estaba claro que un exmilitar no iba a dejar a un enemigo con un arma, aunque estuviera herido. Conocía la gravedad del asunto y, a pesar de no estar al cien por cien de sus facultades, su instinto le había mostrado como reaccionar. Eso demostraba que Sherlock no era el único jugador hábil. Sería divertido jugar con ellos dos...

Unos diez minutos mas tarde, la Señorita Adler entró en el aula. No llevaba su fusta y lucía realmente descolocada. Había dejado que el detective se la jugase a pesar de que ella alardeaba de saber como tratarlo. No esperó a que ella se acercase. Caminó hacia ella y apartó la mano de su herida solo para abofetearla antes de seguir su camino.

- Agradece que eres una pieza importante del juego. Sino no seguirías viva.

* * *

**¡Lo prometido es deuda!**

**Nuevo capítulo más rápido y más largo :3**

**La verdad no había pensado escribir nada hoy, pero anoche vi de nuevo Reichenbach Fall y el trailer de la tercera temporada y no lo pude evitar**

**Cómo veis en este capítulo solo se ve el punto de vista de los "malos", ¿qué os parece? ^^ Me parecía que se merecían un poquito más de protagonismo :P**

**Para el siguiente capítulo no se si seguiré escribiendo desde Irene y Sebastian o volver a Sherly y John... Ya veré owo**

**¡Nos vemos en el 8!**

**¡Y muchas gracias por las review y los favs! De verdad *-***

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

- John W. -

La luz entraba por la ventana, apuntando directamente sobre sus ojos. Los recuerdos eran borrosos en su mente, excepto ciertos detalles horriblemente nítidos. Por suerte o por desgracia, la llegada a aquella cama y cuanto tiempo llevaba en ella no formaban parte de esos recuerdos claros.

John tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que no estaba en su piso, sino en Baker Street. En su habitación de Baker Street, tirado sobre una cama que una vez fue suya, en el centro de un dormitorio vacío casi por completo. Una ligera sonrisa, más nostálgica que otra cosa, cruzó su rostro por un instante, al igual que el recuerdo de una voz, una frase que marcó el principio de todo: "Me llamo Sherlock Holmes y la dirección es Calle Baker 221B. Buenas tardes".

Cerró los ojos, haciéndose un ovillo sobre la cama, abrazándose a si mismo buscando un poco de calor por culpa de la falta de mantas. Necesitaba reflexionar un poco, aceptar todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días y buscar una forma lógica de reaccionar a ello. ¿Pero cómo puedes resolver lógicamente algo completamente ilógico? Nada tenía sentido. ¿Sherlock? ¿Adler? ¿Moran? Todo aquello parecía sacado de una novela del más imaginativo de los escritores y de ninguna manera podía ser cierto. Debía tratarse de una horrorosa pesadilla, una de la que debía despertar lo antes posible antes de enloquecer por completo. Porque eso es lo que le pasaría si se dejaba llevar por ello, por el abrumador sentimiento que le inundaba cada vez que pensaba en que Sherlock estaba vivo.

Pero no lo estaba. Sherlock se había suicidado y no había vuelta atrás.

Entonces lo sintió. Al principio pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, que no era real. Pero la segunda vez que lo notó, esa brisa sobre su nuca, supo que era completamente real. Al instante se giró en el colchón y a punto estuvo de soltar un grito al verle. Estaba tumbado junto a él, dormido placidamente, aunque con el ceño fruncido. Sus rizos estaban aplastados contra su rostro por culpa de la almohada y su boca estaba cerrada en una tensa línea. No descansaba, no del todo.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al darse cuenta de que en vez de cabrearse por la invasión estuviese pensando en lo abatido que lucía Sherlock.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando Sherlock abrió los ojos. Aquella vez sus iris eran del mismo azul del hielo, claros y penetrantes, que se hundían en la mirada de John, buscando dentro de él como siempre hacían. Ya no le resultaba molesto, más bien todo lo contrario. Era una sensación cálida, familiar. Hacía tiempo que no le parecía que invadiese su intimidad cuando le miraba así, sino que compartían algo secreto, especial entre ellos dos, único. Una conversación sin palabras. Pero aquel silencio no duró demasiado.

- John…

- Hola, Sherlock.

- ¿Esta vez no vas a darme un puñetazo?

- Si no te lo buscas no.

Ambos sonrieron, Sherlock algo menos que John, pero igualmente fue una sonrisa y al exmilitar aquello le bastaba, al menos de momento.

- ¿Es real?

- ¿El qué?

- Tú… Todo.

- Si.

Los minutos pasaron mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Era la primera vez que Sherlock guardaba un silencio tan generoso. Estaba esperando a que John asimilase todo, a que aceptase de una vez lo que le estaba ocurriendo y a que, quizás, volviese a él como había estado una vez. El orgullo del exmilitar le quería impedir que cediese, pero su corazón le empujó a pronunciar aquellas palabras.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Sherlock sonrió. Pero esta vez de verdad, la sonrisa que Sherlock ponía cuando estaba realmente emocionado por un caso. Se volvía un niño en el día de Navidad, cuando veía todos sus regalos y no era capaz de decidir por cual comenzar, pues todas las opciones lucían fantásticas a sus brillantes ojos.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y sacó de Dios sabe donde su bata. La que siempre llevaba. Se la puso sobre la camisa y juntó las manos frente a sus labios pero, ¿cuándo había vuelto a sus camisas ajustadas y pantalones negros? Tampoco importaba, pues el detective había comenzado a divagar en voz alta, repasando todo lo ocurrido y la verdad John no era capaz de concentrarse en sus palabras, pues sus pensamientos estaban centrados en la felicidad que había vuelto a él a la vez que la normalidad en su vida. Y tampoco fue capaz de evitar la carcajada que salió de sus labios al darse cuenta de la ironía de su vida cuando la normalidad para él era lo extravagante para el resto del universo.

Se tomó su tiempo para levantarse de la cama y antes de que se diese cuenta, Sherlock había salido de la habitación y estaba en la cocina, despotricando en voz alta sin importarle nada. Entonces, otra frase familiar llegó a su oídos.

- ¡Ah, Señora Hudson! No me vendría mal un té, gracias.

Entonces la Señora Hudson diría: "No soy tu criada, Sherlock". Pero la frase no llegó. Hubo un silencio y después un portazo.

John bajó corriendo hacia la cocina, pero estaba vacía, igual que el salón, el baño y todo el piso. Baker Street estaba vacío y de nuevo él estaba solo.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y hundió el rostro en sus mano, dejando escapar un sollozo desesperado

al darse cuenta que de verdad todo había sido un sueño. Nada era real, habían sido alucinaciones causadas por el exceso de alcohol. Los recuerdos habían podido con él y finalmente había caído en la locura, aquello que siempre había temido.

Entonces lo oyó. Un simple pitido. Un móvil. Pero él no tenía móvil. ¿Alucinaciones? No. Las alucinaciones no iban acompañadas de vibraciones en el bolsillo. Tenía un móvil, uno que conocía muy bien. Estudio en Rosa. ¿Seguía envuelto en el remake de el primer caso que vivió con Sherlock? Al parecer así era. Tenía un mensaje, una foto. Sonrió. Habían llegado al segundo caso.

Observó la imagen atento y automáticamente los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, como si jamás se hubiesen desvanecido, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada que le hubiese hecho desear olvidarlos. La foto era la misma que él había sacado años atrás, cuando perseguían a la banda de contrabandistas chinos. Era el muro junto a las vías en el que estaban pintados con spray amarillo los números del código que les llevó al túnel del tranvía. Bueno, más bien lo que llevó a Sherlock hasta allí, a él le habían arrastrado junto a Sarah. Sarah… ¿Qué habría sido de ella?

Su relación nunca había avanzado, principalmente por la culpa de Sherlock, pero aún sin él no habría funcionado. Con el paso del tiempo John se había dado cuenta de que no había nacido para tener algo serio con una mujer, pues de una forma u otra siempre terminaba destrozándolo todo. Con o sin la ayuda de Sherlock. Y la prueba de ello era que en los últimos años, con su amigo "muerto", tampoco había sido capaz de tener algo que durase más de un par de meses. Era incapaz de soportar más tiempo; se había vuelto arisco, asocial, solo añoraba la compañía de Sherlock. Era lo único que necesitaba, lo que ocupaba su mente día y noche, lo que le había empujado a destrozarse en cuerpo y alma. Pero ahora estaba de vuelta.

Aquello era algo que realmente le asustaba si lo pensaba friamente. Su mejor amigo había vuelto de entre los muertos y se comportaba como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado pero, ¿y él? ¿Qué pasaba con el triste y solitario John Watson? Había perdido todo y no se veía capaz de recuperarlo. No le quedaba nada, sólo Sherlock, ¿era esa la vida que tendría? ¿sólo él, un exmilitar devastado por completo, y Sherlock, un verdadero sociópata con un claro síndrome de asperger?

Tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más en ello, pues otro mensaje llegó al teléfono rosa mientras se ataba los zapatos. Siempre se sorprendía a si mismo haciendo lo mismo: siguiéndole sin preguntar. No había aprendido nada en los últimos años.

"Hay un cadáver. No avises a la policia.

-SH"

Eso era lo único que decía el mensaje. John sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Una mujer había sido asesinada y Sherlock le pedía que no dijese nada. ¿Cómo podía ser así? El inspector tenía derecho a saber lo que había ocurrido, después de todo había un cadáver sin identificar en la ciudad. Haría caso a Sherlock respecto a lo de no llamar a la policía, pero nada le impediría avisar a su amigo. Su amigo… Después de todo aún le quedaban cosas por las que luchar.

Buscó en la agenda del teléfono y no le sorprendió ver que el número de Lestrade estaba guardado en los contactos, junto al de Mycroft, Sherlock, la Señora H. y Molly Hooper. Ahí estaba su vida, no necesitaba más. Sonrió, y se sintió horrible por sonreír en aquellas circunstancias, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz al darse cuenta de que no había perdido todo, de que había cosas que jamás dejaría atrás, personas que nunca le abandonarían.

Pulsó el botón de llamada y esperó a que Lestrade cogiese el teléfono, poniéndose más y más nervioso a cada tono que sonaba, resonando en su cabeza, atormentándole. La llamada se cortó. Probó por segunda vez y ocurrió lo mismo, al igual que la tercera y la cuarta. Algo ocurría, no podía contactar con Lestrade y él nunca olvidaba su teléfono, siempre lo llevaba encima, siempre alerta. Le había pasado algo, algo grave.

Decidió ir a buscarlo por su propia cuenta. Sherlock podía arreglarselas solo con un cadáver, así que lo principal era encontrar al inspector, asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero John no llegó a abandonar Baker Street, pues lo que vio en el pavimento frente a su casa le dejó helado.

- Sherlock H. -

Puede que John Watson no fuese precisamente un genio, mas bien estaba dentro de la media, pero Sherlock confiaba en que su influencia hubiese despertado las capacidades dormidas de su compañero. Por eso sabía que la imagen que le había mandado bastaría. Desde el momento en que coló el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de John, el detective estaba completamente seguro de que le serviría de algo más que de localizador GPS, y ahí estaba su segundo caso para confirmárselo.

No se preocupó más por las habilidades de su compañero y simplemente se adentró en aquel tunel que tan conocido le resultaba ya. Los recuerdos llegaron veloces a su cerebro: John atado, la mafia china empeñada en que él era el detective asesor, una de sus novias amenazada por un arma perteneciente al espectáculo de un circo... Cualquier persona diría que aquello era demasiado fantástico para ser real, sin embargo formaba parte del día a día de Sherlock Holmes. Una rutina que había echado mucho de menos, pero no tanto coma su bloguero, su compañero de aventuras, su mejor amigo.

Lo que le había llevado ahí era el contenido del paquete que le había entregado la Señora Hudson. Cuando Sherlock le reveló que seguía vivo la pobre mujer se puso histérica y terminó desmayándose, pero una explicación bastó para que entrara en razón y las cosas volviesen a la normalidad en Baker Street. Sherlock sabía que de alguna manera la Señora Hudson le comprendería, por eso no tuvo miedo al mostrarse ante ella, el único encuentro que le había aterrado era el que tuvo con John.

El paquete contenía nada más y nada menos que la horquilla de Jade que habían recuperado en el caso del Banquero Ciego, como John lo había titulado en su blog. La única diferencia era que esta vez la horquilla estaba manchada de sangre, aún fresca.

No perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo en busca del cuerpo al que pertenecía esa sangre. Las posibles víctimas cruzaron su mente una tras otra, haciendo que su corazón se acelerase más y más a cada nombre que leía en su cabeza, pero finalmente la posibilidad que menos esperaba y la que vergonzosamente más atractiva le era fue la que se dio.

En el centro del túnel había una mujer tumbada boca arriba. Tenía una profunda herida en el pecho, obviamente causada por la horquilla de jade, y el pelo se extendía suelto y manchado de sangre bajo su cabeza. Su ropa denotaba que era una mujer perteneciente a la clase media: blusa blanca y pantalones negros, de buena calidad pero no de lujo. Los zapatos eran de tacón bajo, lo suficiente para intentar aumentar algo su elegancia y estilizar su cuerpo, quizás en busca de una ilusión de juventud.

La alianza en su mano era una muestra de que estaba casada. Felizmente casada desde haría unos 10 años, 15 como mucho. El matrimonio se había ido deteriorando en los últimos años, pero aun así no había odio, al igual que tampoco había pasión, simplemente una confortable rutina fácil de llevar. Sherlock sacó su teléfono móvil y mandó un rápido mensaje a John. No tardaría en llegar, pero lo mejor sería que estuviese sobre aviso, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin encontrarse con algo así y, después de ver en las condiciones en las que se encontraba su amigo, no le serviría de nada con arcadas y al borde del desmayo.

El bolso de a víctima estaba a su lado, intacto, por lo tanto no había sido un robo, sino un asesinato a sangre fría. No había nada raro en ella, el único misterio era el móvil, el por qué la habían asesinado si no significaba nada para Sherlock, pues estaba claro que el juego consistía en acabar con él.

Entonces comenzó a revisar el bolso de la victima: un pequeño estuche de maquillaje, chicles de sabor a clorofila, lima de uñas, un paquete de pañuelos, funda de gafas de lectura y, finalmente, la cartera. Llevaba cincuenta libras en billetes, varias tarjetas de crédito, su carnet de identidad, un calendario de bolsillo de una cafetería y, en el bolsillo oculto, una fotografía de carnet de un hombre.

De no haber estado agachado en el suelo, Sherlock se habría caído de la misma forma en la que la fotografía se resbaló de sus dedos enguantados. Ya no solo estaban atacándole a él, no querían destruirle, sino exterminar todo su mundo. Primero causarían el sufrimiento de las personas de su alrededor para extender aún más la tortura.

Se puso en pie, jadeando. Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos antes de que siquiera hubiese tenido la oportunidad de intentar atraparlo. De todas formas no tuvo tiempo para atar cabos, pues una profunda voz resonó a su espalda.

- ¡Las manos en la nuca!

Sherlock se giró, sabiendo lo que había tras él sin siquiera necesitar verlo. Veinte policías armados le apuntaban directamente y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que ocurría.

- ¡Las manos en la nuca, ahora!

El detective obedeció y dejó la horquilla en el suelo antes de llevar sus manos a su nuca, entrelazando sus dedos tras ella mientras uno de los agentes guardaba el arma y se acercaba tranquilamente a él a la vez que el que hacía las veces de portavoz seguía hablando.

- Procederemos a arrestarle. Se le acusan de los cargos de asesinato y secuestro. Le recomiendo que nos acompañe tranquilamente a Scotland Yard, señor.

- No lo creo.

Al instante siguiente el hombre encargado de esposarle estaba de rodillas en el suelo, rodeandose el estómago con los brazos mientras el detective corría hacia el interior del túnel. Sonaron un par de disparos, pero el líder del pelotón fue lo suficientemente inteligente para ordenarles que se detuvieran antes de que alguna bala rebotase en las curvadas paredes y acertase en uno de los agentes.

De nuevo Sherlock Holmes se había convertido en un fugitivo huyendo de la justicia, el juego avanzaba mucho más rápido que la última vez.

* * *

**Hey! Lady al habla :3**

**Siento mucho, mucho, MUCHO la tardanza de este capítulo ;-;**

**Cierto que ya son vacaciones de Navidad y eso, pero precisamente porque es Navidad ando sin tiempo para nada e_eU regalos, estudiar, comidas, cenas... You know what I mean (?)**

**Pero como siempre intentaré actualizar tan rápido como pueda, promise *guiño* (?)**

**Feliz Navidad!**

**XOXO**

**Lady 3**


	9. Chapter 9

- John W. -

Aún no podía creer lo que tenía frente a él. Definitivamente estaban metidos en algo grande, algo enorme, y tenía claro que no habría forma de escapar, sino que debían enfrentarse a ello. Tanto si querían como si no. Por eso se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en Baker Street. Era hora de trabajar. Nada más entró al apartamento sacó el teléfono que Sherlock había dejado en su bolsillo y sacó una fotografía a aquello que le había dejado helado desde la ventana. Eran nada más y nada menos que la carretera frente al apartamento llena de los números chinos que habían resuelto en el caso del banquero ciego. Estaban pintados en color rojo sangre en la calzada, en grupos de dos, al igual que la última vez, lo que significaba que seguía siendo un código de libro.

Le mandó la foto a Sherlock y después volvió a colar el teléfono en su bolsillo antes de ponerse a revolver como loco todas las baldas del piso, que de nuevo estaban repletas de libros, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado jamás, como si Sherlock y él nunca se hubiesen ido. No tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba: el A-Z de Londres. Después buscó la hoja con la traducción de los números. Tras diez minutos diciendo palabrotas mientras ponía el apartamento patas arriba, finalmente la encontró, arrugada entre un montón de papeles y libros, aunque no estaba seguro de si había terminado así por culpa de Sherlock o suya. Tampoco le importaba demasiado, lo que tenía que hacer era ponerse a traducir rápidamente.

Pero tras media hora probando todas las combinaciones y órdenes que se le ocurrieron con las palabras que había recibido, terminó por lanzar el libro contra la puerta del apartamento, completamente enfurecido, desesperado. No había logrado sacar nada claro, aquel no era el libro, era imposible, pues esas palabras no tenían ningún sentido.

Pero nada más el libro golpeó la puerta, esta se abrió y Sherlock entró al apartamento. Jadeaba, había llegado corriendo hasta allí, pero antes de que John pudiese siquiera levantarse, decir nada, el detective caminó hacia el centro de la habitación y miró ansioso a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Dónde está el qué?

John vio como Sherlock caminaba hacia la cocina, y le siguió, esperando que le respondiese a su pregunta, pero como siempre él estaba en su propio mundo, ignorando a todos los de su alrededor. Ya había aprendido a soportar esas cosas, pero en el fondo seguían molestando, era normal, a nadie le gustaba sentirse ignorado, pero tarde o temprano Sherlock volvería a hablar, lo que le daría otra oportunidad. Y dos segundos más tarde, mientras Sherlock se ponía de pie sobre la mesa de la cocina para ver encima de los armarios, esta llegó:

- ¿¡Dónde está!?

- ¿Dónde está qué, Sherlock?

- ¡El libro!

John rodó los ojos y agarró a Sherlock de la manga para obligarle a bajar de donde estaba e intentar llevarle al salón, asunto difícil, pues no se movería sin una explicación.

- Está en el salón, tirado en el suelo. Ya lo he intentado Sherlock, no es el A-Z de Londres.

- ¿Quién ha hablado del A-Z? ¡El libro de cuentos!

Aquello era nuevo. Le soltó mientras le miraba con incredulidad y Sherlock bajó de un salto antes de correr de nuevo hacia el salón, donde empezó a fisgar entre el desastre que el médico había creado momentos antes.

-¿Un libro de cuentos?

- ¡No, EL libro de cuentos!

- ¿Te importaría explicarmelo?

Entonces se detuvo, como siempre lo hacía cuando alguien rozaba la línea límite de estupidez que había creada en su cabeza, y le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Explicarte qué? ¡Es obvio!

- ¡Si fuese obvio no te lo preguntaría!

Sherlock suspiró y se acercó a su amigo y compañero de piso, que seguía tan perplejo como cinco minutos antes, o puede que incluso más confundido pues, ¿qué tenía que ver un libro de cuentos en todo ese asunto? Era muy poco probable que una mafia china usase un libro de cuentos para crear un código secreto. Después de todo, tenía que ser un volumen que cualquiera pudiese tener en su casa, algo que no levantase sospechas, algo muy normal y ordinario, pero un libro de cuentos…

Pero entonces una bombilla se iluminó en su cabeza.

No estaban tratando con la mafia china, sino con Moran, con Irene Adler. Estaban tratando con Moriarty, y si había un libro de cuentos sólo podía ser…

- Los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm - dijeron al unísono.

- Pero hay cientos de ediciones, ¿cómo sabrás cuál es la correcta?

- Tengo la correcta - sentenció el detective mientras sacaba de debajo del cojín de uno de los sofás un sobre marrón cerrado con un sello rojo - Siempre la tuve.

John no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquel libro era el que había aparecido en el baúl de la niña que secuestraron, aquella que gritó cuando vio a Sherlock, la pieza que hizo que el mundo pensase que el menor de los Holmes era un farsante, que todo había sido una enorme y bien preparada mentira, una obra de teatro en la que todos eran los participantes sin saberlo, los peones de una partida de ajedrez que había jugado Sherlock contra él mismo. Pero ese libro no debía estar ahí.

- ¿Has robado una prueba a Scotland Yard?

- La cogí prestada sin permiso.

Y dicho esto, Sherlock sacó su teléfono móvil para ver la fotografía con los números y comenzó a buscar las palabras rápidamente a través de las páginas del libro.

- "Vaya"

- ¿Eh?

- "Ha" "Descubierto"

Nada más se percató de que estaba dictándole las palabras que encontraba, John cogió un bolí y tras el mismo papel arrugado donde él había mirado la traducción de los números, comenzó a escribir lo que Sherlock iba diciendo. ¿Pero cómo podía encontrar las palabras sin traducir los números? Ah, si, él lo recordaba todo. Seguro que en algún lugar de su palacio mental había un armario con un cartelito que pusiera "Chino antiguo" o algo así en el que tenía archivados todos aquellos números.

En menos de 5 minutos tuvieron todo el mensaje escrito. Ahora si tenía sentido, ahora si era una pista que podían seguir. John cogió la hoja y recitó el mensaje en voz alta.

- "Vaya, ha descubierto el juego del Diablo. Muy bien. Encontrará a lo que busca en su segunda cita". ¿En tu segunda cita? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

- El circo chino.

Y dicho esto, Sherlock Holmes echó a correr fuera de Baker Street, seguido por su fiel amigo John Watson.

- Sherlock H. -

Durante la carrera que había echado desde el túnel hasta el apartamento había tenido tiempo de sobra para deducir que en esa ocasión el libro era el de los cuentos de Grimm. Nada más le llegó la fotografía que le envió John supo que sería un volumen distinto, después de todo el juego era diferente, era un cuento en el que él debía hacer de héroe y Moriarty de villano. Al instante adivinó que eran los cuentos de Grimm, era completamente obvio, después de todo era el único libro que Moriarty le había dado en vida y estaban repletos de historias sangrientas y seres malvados. Eran perfectos para ellos.

Entonces descubrió el mensaje. "Vaya, ha descubierto el juego del Diablo. Muy bien. Encontrará a lo que busca en su segunda cita". Era una burla, siempre lo era con él. Estaba claro que se refería a él y a John. Si la primera cita había sido el caso del taxista, el restaurante, la segunda tenía que ser el circo. No había demasiado misterio, era increíblemente fácil, pero también una amenaza. Sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus debilidades, siempre lo había sabido, y estaba atacando a las tres personas con las que juró acabar si él no saltaba. Sherlock no saltó y ahora John, Lestrade y la Señora Hudson debían morir. El juego solo terminaría si conseguían llegar vivos al final de la partida. Era la única forma de ganar.

El taxi apenas tardó en dejarles en el recinto en el que una vez estuvo el circo chino al que habían ido años atrás acompañados de una de las chicas con las que John había salido, una de muchas. ¿A caso ese hombre nunca se rendía? Pero Sherlock se dio cuenta de que si se había rendido, se dio cuenta de que se dejó ir por completo cuando el desapareció. Ese fue el fin de John, pues no solo abandonó el intento de conseguir una pareja, sino que se abandonó a si mismo. Una punzada de culpabilidad atravesó el pecho de Sherlock, pero la ignoró por completo. No tenía permitido sentir, no si estaba en juego la vida de la gente que quería. Tenía que aislarse, pensar fríamente, no dejarse llevar.

Sherlock abandonó el taxi y camino hacia el interior del lugar. Allí llegó a la arena, perfectamente ambientada como un circo oriental, exactamente igual que lo estuvo la última vez. Allí estaba el inspector Lestrade, inconsciente, atado a una silla. Frente a él se encontraba la ballesta cargada con la lanza que se usaba para el número de escapismo. sobre esta, el saco de arena.

Nada más puso un pie dentro del círculo que hacía las veces de escenario, Irene Adler apareció de entre las sombras, vestida con una elegante falda de tubo negra y una blusa blanca de tela vaporosa, su pelo recogido y su rostro maquillado. Siempre igual de perfecta, siempre igual de artificial.

- Bienvenido, Señor Holmes.

- Es una extraña forma de darme la bienvenida - respondió señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a Lestrade. Ella rió -.

- Bueno, es una manera original de hacerlo, ¿no cree?

El detective se percató de la daga que llevaba en una funda de muslo bajo la falda, en el lado en que la raja de esta subía hasta dejar ver la punta de la funda de cuero negro. Así que el juego era aquel, hacerle ver morir a su compañero de la forma más teatral posible. Hacerle revivir los casos que había resuelto como si no hubiese sido capaz de salvar a las víctimas. Sencillamente cruel, simplemente brillante.

- ¿Original? Plagia los métodos que ya han usado contra mi, me parece que eso es pecar de falta de imaginación.

- Siempre tan hiriente, Señor Holmes.

La Mujer se acercó a él lentamente, estudiandole, pero Sherlock sabía que eso solo era una fachada. Estaba claro que aquello estaba ensayado, que era una coreografía que debía reproducir a la perfección, y que al mas mínimo fallo ella moriría. Había un arma apuntándolos. Un mínimo vistazo hacia las telas que ocultaban el backstage le bastó para ver el cañón del arma asomando entre ellas. Aquello empezaba a resultar aburrido, no había dificultad, bastaba con que desarmase a La Mujer.

- ¿En qué piensa?

- En que tiene formas muy extravagantes de exigir una cita.

Ella bajó la mirada, herida. Hacía tiempo que Sherlock sabía que su punto débil era él mismo, era una buena forma de debilitarla lentamente, pero también de enfurecerla.

- Debería tener más cuidado con sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque podría no volver a pronunciarlas jamás.

Entonces alguien apareció a su espalda y enrolló una tela en su cuello. Sintió la falta de aire, sintió sus rodillas temblar, pero no dejó de luchar, no iba a morir ahí, no sin vencer a Moriarty en su propio juego, pero La Mujer rasgó la bolsa de tierra.

Entonces su propio juego comenzó. Escuchó el primer disparo y vio como La Mujer se tensaba y miraba a su espalda. El cañón del arma había desaparecido. Pero el hombre a su espalda no cesó en su agarre, sin importar lo mucho que le golpease Sherlock.

Ella se acercó al final del escenario, pero se detuvo al ver de nuevo el arma. Se congeló, aterrada, pero el tirador era diferente, al igual que el objetivo.

Segundo disparo. acertó en una de las patas de la silla en la que Lestrade se encontraba, pero solo la rozó, y los segundos pasaban demasiado rápido. Sherlock sintió su vista nublarse, su cuerpo ceder. Escucho el ruido de un golpe en la lejanía. Y luego oscuridad.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Nicotine ha regresado, bieeeeen -lanza fuegos artificiales (?)-**

**Ok ahora en serio, siento tardar tanto con este fic ;-; Intentaré escribir más y más a menudo**

**Ahora... ¿Qué creeís que ha pasado cuando Sherlock se desmayó? ewe**

**¡Hagan sus apuestas! (?)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^ o fic :P**

**XOXO**


End file.
